La renaissance du Phénix - terminée
by LilWritingBadger
Summary: Hermione est au fond du trou. Elle a tout perdu suite à un scandale. Son travail, sa fierté, sa passion pour Noël, son envie de vivre. Recluse, torturée par des crises d'angoisse qui la poussent doucement vers l'irréparable, elle est sauvée de justesse par Drago, qui refuse de la voir abandonner. Aidée de ses amis, la jeune femme parviendra-t-elle a remonter la pente ?
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Me revoilà avec une autre fanfiction :) Cette fois-ci, je raconte une histoire avec les personnages que nous connaissons, à savoir Hermione, Harry, Ron, Drago et quelques autres personnages récurrents. Bien que cette histoire se passe à la période de Noël, elle n'est pas joyeuse. En tout cas, pas au début. Si vous avez lu le résumé, vous devez vous en douter._

_Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a aura des passages vraiment durs, Hermione est en détresse psychologique avec des crises d'angoisse, d'automutilation et des tentatives de suicide. Je ne me suis pas renseignée d'un point de vue médicale pour ces scènes, j'ai juste puisé dans mes propres souvenirs et expériences d'une époque aujourd'hui révolue, mais que je n'oublierai jamais. Donc, pas d'inquiétude, je vais bien !_

_La fanfic est tagguée Hurt/Comfort et Friendship, mais il y aura aussi de la Romance (c'est un Dramione, avis aux amateurs). Cependant, ce n'est pas vraiment le fil conducteur de l'histoire, plus un petit bonus. Même si on l'abordera souvent, l'important, c'est la façon dont Hermione va remonter la pente._

_J'accepte toutes les reviews que vous pourriez me faire, aussi bien les avis constructifs que les détections de fautes de frappe. J'écris sur une application mobile, pendant mes trajets de bus quotidien, et parfois, le doigt rippe sur le clavier tactile n_n"_

_Merci à vous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione Granger, membre du Trio d'Or, sauveuse du monde sorcier au côté de Harry Potter le Survivant et Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami. C'était un pedigree qui avait de quoi impressionner et beaucoup se damneraient pour avoir une telle carte de visite. Mais pas Hermione Granger.

Ce pedigree, elle le haïssait. Parce qu'il lui avait pourri la vie. A la fin de la Deuxième Guerre, elle s'était mise en couple avec Ron. Mais la constante intrusion de la presse dans leur vie, à les suivre pendant leurs formations, leur premier emploi, cette pression écrasante d'être toujours des héros, quelque soit les circonstances, avait eu raison de leur couple. Ron avait quitté le Ministère pour rejoindre son frère Georges dans la boutique de farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux, Harry avait finalement lâché son poste d'Auror pour assurer les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Hermione, après une tentative dans la politique, avait elle aussi tout plaqué après un gros scandale 6 ans auparavant.

A l'époque, elle était en couple depuis 3 ans avec un sorcier un peu plus âgé qu'elle, Dedalus Wringleton. Elle avait crû, bêtement, qu'elle avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui appréciait pour elle et non pour son pedigree. Grave erreur. Elle avait non seulement découvert qu'il se servait de sa notoriété pour monter en grade, mais il l'avait en plus trompée dès le début de leur relation.

Le scandale avait éclaté début novembre et avait atteint son apothéose le 20 décembre, quand Dedalus avait réussi à retourner la presse contre Hermione, la tenant pour responsable de l'échec de leur relation. Elle était soi-disant obsédée par son rôle d'héroïne, il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite à tout prix, elle ne s'intéressait qu'à son travail. Ce jour-là, elle avait vu la promotion qu'elle attendait depuis 2 ans lui passer sous le nez pour être offerte à personne d'autre que Dedalus lui-même.

Mortifiée, Hermione avait demandé à changer de département. Elle ne supportait plus d'être en présence de cet homme ingrat. Alors qu'elle cherchait à se reconstruire, la presse avait continué à la descendre en flèche. C'était elle la femme jalouse, envieuse, prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. L'année suivante, toujours à la période de Noël, Dedalus avait annoncé son mariage avec sa maîtresse, devenue depuis sa petite amie officielle et fiancée. Bien qu'absolument plus concernée, Hermione avait été harcelée par les paparazzis, et son refus de commenter la situation avait encore tourné en sa défaveur.

Vous connaissez le dicton, jamais 2 sans 3 ? Hermione avait quitté le Ministère après ça et travaillait comme simple libraire pour Fleury et Botts. Ça payait moins que le Ministère mais suffisamment pour en vivre convenablement. Alors qu'elle commençait seulement à goûter à nouveau à une vie simple, tout lui était revenu dans la figure, encore et toujours à l'époque de Noël. Dedalus avait annoncé dans la presse la naissance de ses jumeaux, et quelques journalistes avaient "innocemment" suggéré que ça serait bien d'avoir l'avis d'Hermione Granger. Cela avait été la fois de trop.

Lorsqu'elle avait été assaillie par les journalistes en ce 15 décembre, à la sortie de Fleury et Botts, elle n'avait pas su quoi faire, submergée par la foule et la pression. Ce jour-là, hystérique, au bord des larmes, elle avait sorti sa baguette et menacé toute personne qui oserait lui poser la moindre question sur tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin à Dedalus Wringleton. Puis elle avait transplané sur un dernier hurlement de rage, disparaissant sans laisser de trace. Suite à ça, l'opinion publique avait changé et les lecteurs avaient reproché aux journalistes et paparazzis d'avoir harcelé une héroïne de la Dernière Grande Guerre. Finalement, après ce coup d'éclat, l'histoire s'était enfin essoufflée et tout le monde était passé à autre chose. Tout le monde sauf la principale victime de tout cette histoire, celle qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, celle qui avait juste cherché à faire son trou et trouver sa place dans cette société d'après-guerre. Mais le mal était fait, de manière irrémédiable.

Hermione Granger, la Gryffondor amoureuse des sapins, des guirlandes, de la patinoire et des soirées joviales entre amis, celle qui arrivait à enchanter, voire agacer tout le monde, celle qui passait des heures à dégoter le cadeau parfait pour Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise et Drago, cette Hermione Granger-là, était devenue sceptique, cynique et haïssait profondément la période de Noël et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait de près ou de loin.

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre ! Ils feront tous cette taille environ, entre 700 et 800 mots max. J'ai trouvé que c'était un bon format pour structurer le récit :)_

_Bon, c'est vraiment pas joyeux, et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant tout de suite, mais je vous avais prévenu ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews et les follows !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour !_

_Allez, on continue, préparez vos mouchoirs, c'est toujours pas drôle (mais faut bien poser l'ambiance et l'état d'esprit du personnage n_n" )_

**_Reviews :_**

**_Ptitlu :_**_ Merci ! J'espère que ma plume te plaira suffisamment pour tenir jusqu'au bout de cette histoire :)  
_

**_Justluu_**_ :__ Merci ! Pareil que pour Ptitlu, vu que vos commentaires sont quasi similaires :p (une seule et même personne ?)_

* * *

Le réveil mit 5 minutes à faire émerger Hermione de son sommeil, en ce début novembre. Cela ne la surprit pas vraiment. A cette époque de l'année, son organisme avait tendance à faire d'elle une ermite qui aimerait par dessus tout hiberner jusqu'au printemps. Quelque chose manquait à sa routine matinale. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, avant de refermer les yeux en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Son Pattenrond.

Elle avait dû endormir son précieux chat la semaine dernière, après plus de 15 ans de fidélité et d'amour. La vieillesse et la maladie avaient eu raison de sa grosse boule de poils. Malgré elle, Hermione de dit ironiquement que c'était une raison de plus de détester la période festive de Noël.

Repoussant ses sombres pensées, elle rejeta la couette et la couverture avant de s'extirper de son lit. Chaussant de vieilles pantoufles qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs, elle se rendit dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Dans un coin de la cuisine trônaient toujours les gamelles de Pattenrond. Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse.

Une fois rassasiée, elle alla se préparer avant de revenir dans le salon et de s'asseoir à son bureau. Vêtue d'un vieux jogging troué et d'un pull informe, ses cheveux coiffés en chignon retenu par un crayon, elle se pencha sur son illustration, pour faire le point. Les aplats étaient faits, elle pouvait commencer les dégradés et les ombrages. Après toutes ces déconvenues dans le monde de la magie, elle avait quasiment tout plaqué pour vivre comme une simple moldue. Oh, elle n'était pas contre quelques sortilèges pour se débarrasser des corvées, mais c'était tout. Plus de job magique, plus de transplanage, plus de poudre de cheminette.

Une pension, plutôt généreuse d'ailleurs, lui était versée tous les mois pour son rôle dans la dernière guerre, avec un encore plus généreux supplément en contrepartie de l'enfer que lui avait fait vivre la presse magique. Malgré de fréquentes relances de la part du Ministère, Hermione n'avait pas besoin de travailler pour vivre et n'avait absolument pas l'intention de mettre plus que nécessaire le pied dans le monde magique. Elle se limitait au strict minimum et se faisait livrer ses achats dans le village sorcier ou elle vivait. Car Hermione avait fui Londres et sa communauté magique pour un petit coin perdu et tranquille, en bord de mer.

En guise de thérapie, elle s'était mise au coloriage, à la mode chez les moldus. Petit à petit, elle avait améliorer sa perception des couleurs, leur signification, leur juxtaposition. Partir d'une feuille blanche pour arriver à une illustration complète lui procurait un sentiment d'achèvement incroyable. Dans ces moments-là, elle était dans sa bulle et tout allait bien. Oh, cela ne durait jamais vraiment longtemps et ses angoisses revenaient fréquemment, surtout en periode de Noël. Mais elle espérait que, le temps passant, elle irait un peu mieux chaque année.

Alors qu'elle préparait ses aquarelles, le tap-tap familier d'un bec sur une vitre attira son attention. Qui avait donc le culot de lui écrire à cette période de l'année ? Hermione je ta un regard à la fenêtre et soupira. Un majestueux hibou grand-duc, posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dardait sur elle son regard or et noir, une enveloppe dans le bec. Novembre débutait à peine, décembre et ses célébrations pointaient le bout de son nez et Hermione envisageait sérieusement de s'exiler dans une île tropicale pour fuir tout ce remue-ménage.

Le hibou tapa de nouveau à la fenêtre. Le volatile avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas revenir le bec vide et il comptait mener à bien cette mission. La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la lettre. Hors de question de se laisser enfermé dehors ! Il alla se poser sur le dossier d'un vieux fauteuil au tissu délavé et se tourna vers elle, ébouriffant ses plumes, l'air fier de lui. Hermione sourit malgré elle. Ce hibou était le portrait craché de son maître. Le cachet sur l'enveloppe lui confirma que le courrier venait bien de Drago Malefoy. En fait, il y avait plusieurs lettres dedans, d'où la taille de l'envoi et de son livreur. Comprenant que l'oiseau n'avait pas l'intention de repartir les mains vides, Hermione s'installa dans le vieux fauteuil et déplia les multiples lettres. Le hibou, après une hésitation, se posa sur ses cuisses et enfonça la tête dans les épaules. Il avait bien mérité une petite sieste.

* * *

_Ne sont-ils pas mignon, à tous prendre des nouvelles et à lui en donner ? Espérons que cela la remotive un peu :D_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews et les follow :D_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hop, voici le chapitre 4 !_

_Pour l'instant, je tourne beaucoup autour d'Hermione (normal, c'est le personnage principal) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres personnages arrivent bientôt :)_

_**Reviews :**_

* * *

La première lettre était celle de Luna. Théodore et elle allaient se marier l'été prochain et elle était invitée à la cérémonie. Hermione, d'un geste nonchalant de baguette, fit apparaître un mémo sur son frigo et dans son agenda. Pour rien au monde elle ne raterait ça. En plus elle aimait bien l'été.

La lettre suivante ressemblait plus à un brouillon. Ils avaient écrit à plusieurs dessus et Hermione reconnut les pattes de mouches de Blaise, la calligraphie de Pansy et les courbes d'écolier de Ron. Il y avait des tâches et des ratures dans tous les sens, c'était à celui ou celle qui racontait le plus de choses. Nul doute que cet échange aurait fini en pugilat eut-il été de vive voix.

La troisième lettre avait été rédigée par Ginny. Harry avait probablement mis son nez dedans, au vu de certains commentaires, mais il avait laissé à sa femme le soin de tout rédiger, et Hermione l'en remercia silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se lancer dans le décryptage de hiéroglyphes qu'impliquait l'exercice de lire Harry. Ginny au contraire, avait une belle calligraphie aux lettres rondes et agréables, en total contradiction avec son caractère fougueux.

La dernière lettre, et la plus longue, était évidemment celle de Drago. Après être sorti libre d'un procès à cause de son implication avec les Mangemorts, il s'était totalement reconverti. Blanchi par Harry et, plus étonnement, son propre père Lucius, Drago avait tout fait pour ne pas gâcher cette chance. Il travaillait maintenant au département de détournements des objets moldus et s'était spécialisé dans la capture d'artefacts ensorcelés à l'encontre des moldus. Peut-être était-ce dû à son passé de persécuteur ou à son éducation, mais il avait un très bon instinct et revenait rarement les mains vides. Ironiquement, il avait fait son apprentissage sous la houlette de Arthur Weasley et avait passé des journées au Terrier en sa compagnie, étudiant encore et encore. Et un jour, comme ça, Molly l'avait tutoyé et grondé comme un de ses fils alors qu'il avait laissé traîner son manteau. L'air de rien, il avait été accepté dans la famille Weasley. Depuis, ses relations s'étaient grandement améliorées avec le Trio d'Or, au grand dam de ses parents.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Elle se concentra sur la lettre. Drago lui demandait des nouvelles, comme d'habitude, et lui racontait la capture d'une malle gobeuse particulièrement épique, au point que la jeune femme en eut les larmes aux yeux de rire. Elle la relut 2 fois, et cela lui fit un bien fou. Une petite parenthèse dans sa vie réglée comme un coucou suisse. Machinalement, elle lissa les plumes du hibou, qui semblait grandement apprécier cela et le lui fit savoir en hululant doucement.

Finalement, elle le déplaça sur l'accoudoir et alla chercher de quoi répondre. Elle écrivit une petite lettre à chacun, le strict minimum, avec la politesse adéquate, et donna l'enveloppe au hibou. Celui-ci se redressa subitement, gonflant les plumes de fierté retrouvée, et pris délicatement le paquet dans son bec. Hermione lui ouvrit la fenêtre et il prend son envol avec grâce et majesté, laissant la jeune femme seule dans sa petite chaumière. Après cet interlude, Hermione retourna à sa table à dessins. L'illustration en cours était une commande, elle devait la terminer rapidement. Alors qu'elle allait prendre son pinceau, un tremblement dans la main attira son attention. Oh non, pas maintenant. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine et elle se laissa tomber au sol, alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversait le corps sans qu'elle ne put rien faire. Elle devait évacuer la douleur, coûte que coûte. À tâtons, elle attrapa son cutter sur la table de dessin et, après avoir relevé sa manche gauche, commença à tracer des sillons sur sa peau. A mesure que le sang perlait et s'écoulait de ses scarifications, elle sentit la douleur refluer, par vague.

Petit à petit, la crise de panique reflua et Hermione resta un moment telle qu'elle était, à même le sol, le bras en sang. Elle avait lâché son cutter et regardait ses avant-bras. Ils étaient couvert de scarification, raison pour laquelle elle ne portait que des vêtements longs. Ses bras n'étaient, hélas, pas les seules parties de son corps à avoir fait les frais de ses angoisses.

* * *

_Bon, vraiment pas joyeux ce chapitre, mais le plus dur est passé n_n" Je voulais vraiment insister sur le fait qu'elle était au plus mal, j'espère que c'est assez clair parce que je ne récrirai pas ou peu de scènes de ce genre n_n Bref, HERMIONE VA MAL TT_TT_

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et vos follows :D_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Allez, on arrive à la fin des passages de solitude :p_

_**Reviews :**_

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione avait suffisamment retrouver ses esprits pour reprendre le cours de sa vie. D'un pas chancelant, elle alla récupérer sa baguette et referma ses plaies. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne parvenait pas à effacer les cicatrices. D'un mouvement fluide, elle rangea l'atelier et nettoya toute trace de sang de ses vêtements, du sol et du cutter. Elle regarda sa table à dessin, haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas la tête à cela. La commande devrait attendre.

Elle enfila un vieux par-dessus, se faisant la réflexion que tout était vieux chez elle au moment où elle s'enroulait dans une longue écharpe qui avait, comme le reste de sa garde-robe, connu des jours meilleurs. Puis elle partit en vadrouille dans les landes qui entouraient sa chaumière, suivant les chemins de terre, longeant les prés. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'aux falaises qui surplombaient la mer, quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Sans idée derrière la tête, elle s'approcha du bord. Regarder les vagues s'écraser sur des pans de falaises effondrés depuis des siècles, les éroder au fil du temps, avait l'art de lui vider la tête. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était demandée ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle faisait le grand saut. Si elle décidait de faire un pas de plus. A qui manquerait-elle ?

Ses parents ? Ils avaient refait leur vie en Australie et bien qu'ils aient retrouvé la mémoire, ils se plaisaient là-bas. Hermione ne les voyait qu'une fois par an et encore, pas tous les ans. Quand aux lettres et coups de fil, ils s'étaient rarifiés avec le temps, se limitant à un appel tous les 2/3 mois.

Ses amis ? Ils avaient leurs familles, leurs carrières, leurs ambitions et leurs rêves. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une amie dépressive et suicidaire, le genre de boulet difficile à traîner. Ils la pleureraient peut-être quelques semaines, puis ils passeraient à autre chose.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione n'entendit pas le "pop", caractéristique d'un transplanage, qui résonna dans son dos, pas plus qu'elle ne fit attention à la voix qui l'appela. Elle était toujours là, le regard dans le vide, à se demander si elle allait finalement sauter ou pas. Elle avait l'impression que le vide l'appelait, que les ténèbres, l'oubli et le néant lui tendaient les bras. Oui, il serait facile de se laisser aller, une dernière fois, pour enfin tout oublier et dormir d'un sommeil éternel, plus jamais perturbé par les cauchemars qui la hantaient depuis 5 ans.

Inconsciemment, elle se pencha davantage. Hermione, hermétique à tout ce qui l'entourait, n'entendait toujours pas la personne qui l'appelait, avec une crainte grandissante dans la voix. Fermant les yeux, elle avança alors un pied dans le vide. Tout se passa très vite. Alors que son corps basculait en avant, vers une fin inexorable, Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était pas prête. Mais il était trop tard. Elle pensa furtivement qu'elle ne regretterait pas longtemps sa piètre décision, et que tout se terminerait enfin lorsque son corps s'écraserait sur la grève des dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Mais elle ne tomba pas. Une main puissante lui agrippa le bras et l'attira d'un coup sec en arrière, si fort, qu'elle tomba à la renverse sur son sauveur. Dans la seconde, il referma ses bras sur elle, la plaquant contre lui, la serrant dans un étau qui la mit immédiatement en confiance. Encore une seconde, et Hermione sentit qu'il allait transplaner aux picotements avant-coureurs qu'elle ressentit. Elle voulut se débattre, se dégager, retourner dans son sanctuaire, mais il resserra sa prise et l'emmena avec lui, contre son gré, en lui hurlant des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, qu'elle ne comprenait même pas.

L'herbe humide et la rocaille de landes laissèrent place à un carrelage sombre et froid, l'atmosphère humide à une douce chaleur émanant d'une grande cheminée leur faisant face. Le transplanage terminé, Hermione sentit qu'elle allait être malade. Elle se débattit et cette fois-ci, son kidnappeur ne fit rien pour la retenir. Elle se dégagea, s'éloigna de quelques mètres et rendit l'intégralité de son estomac, se souciant peu du spectacle qu'elle devait offrir. Elle s'essuya avec la manche de son vieux pull et darda un regard noir sur l'homme qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Bienvenue au manoir Malefoy, lui lança Drago d'un air froid.

* * *

_Et voilàààààà il est lààààà ! Bon, y a mieux comme scène d'introduction mais ça collait plutôt bien à l'ambiance, non ?_

_C'est tout pour le moment, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais j'ai des corrections à faire, notamment pour corriger certains anachronismes, donc je posterai probablement ça ce week-end :)_

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et vos follows :D_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Allez, on continue, j'ai pu les corriger un peu plus tôt que prévu, donc voici la suite :D_

_**Reviews:**_

_**_**Genoux en Cartons :**_**_J'avoue, ton pseudo m'a fait sourire :p Malheureusement, Noël n'est pas une période festive pour tout le monde, dans cette histoire comme IRL, et on l'oublie souvent n_n Oui, moi aussi j'ai hâte, c'est très intéressant à étudier comme relation :)__

* * *

Lorsque Drago avait envoyé Artemis, son hibou grand-duc porter le courrier, il n'attendait pas de réponse. Aussi, lorsque celui-ci revint, fier de lui, avec une enveloppe pleine, il la lui arracha presque du bec, au risque de se faire pincer. Il lut d'abord sa et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Sans hésiter, il ouvrit le courrier à l'attention de leurs amis, se souciant peu de les vexer quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Le contenu de chaque lettre était impersonnel, froid. Il n'y avait pas la moindre étincelle de joie dans les mots qu'elle avait écrit, bien qu'au premier abord elle ait utilisé des formules polies et positives. Mais elles étaient aussi creuses que les mots qu'elle prononçait quand elle disait "Je vais bien".

Il savait depuis longtemps où elle habitait, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Avec un bon balai et de solides compétences de vol, il était facile de suivre un hibou et depuis longtemps déjà, il avait mis un petit repère magique sur le portillon de la chaumière. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait utilisé pour la première fois. Découvrant la maison vide, il avait transplané dans les alentours, jusqu'à apercevoir une silhouette qui se tenait bien trop près des falaises. Drago s'était approché, aussi silencieusement que possible, mais Hermione n'avait même pas réagit au "pop" du transplanage, pas plus qu'elle n'avait semblé l'entendre.

Cette transe avait inquiété Drago, qui avait heureusement vite réagi en la voyant agir. Dans la seconde, il avait pris la décision de la ramener chez lui, qu'elle le veuille où pas. Il l'avait senti mince, presque maigre dans ses bras, lorsqu'il avait transplané d'urgence jusqu'au manoir. Et maintenant, elle était là agenouillée par terre, en appui sur le sol souillé, à lui lancer un regard qui hurlait "Laissez-moi tranquille".

\- Bienvenue au manoir Malefoy.

D'un geste indolent, il nettoya le sol et la tenue miteuse de la jeune femme. Puis il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle repoussa son aide. Elle se remit debout en tremblant et croisa les bras. Son pull était tellement difforme qu'il cachait sa silhouette à tous.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi.  
\- Non.  
\- Je veux rentrer chez moi !  
\- Non.  
\- JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI ! Hurla Hermione, des larmes dans la voix et dans les yeux.

Sans un mot, Drago fondit sur elle, la faisant reculer, surprise. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, incapable de résister à l'envie de la rassurer, de la consoler.

\- Tout va bien Hermione.  
\- C'est faux ! C'est faux ! Rien ne va ! Rien n'ira... Jamais...

Ses mots se perdirent dans ses sanglots tandis qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit ainsi, faible, perdue. Inutile. Pas lui. Surtout pas lui. Soudain, il la sentit devenir molle dans ses bras, et crut un instant à un malaise. Mais la fatigue et la crise dangoisse avaient simplement eu raison d'elle. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et appela ses elfes de maison.

\- Benny, Becky, Betty !

Trois elfes apparurent dans un craquement, face à lui. Des triplets, vêtus à la perfection dans de petits uniformes que Drago leur avait fait faire sur mesure. Il les remunérait grassement, pas loin de 20 gallions par mois chacun, ce qui représentait une fortune pour eux. Becky et Betty portèrent leurs mains au visage en apercevant Hermione dans les bras de leur maître, tandis que Benny haussait un sourcil en regardant Drago.

\- Becky, prépare la suite communicante avec la mienne et fais lui couler un bain avec des herbes médicinales de ton jardin, quelque chose qui la remette sur pied.  
\- Tout de suite, monsieur !  
\- Betty, tu es la reine des fourneaux, je veux un repas complet et facile à avaler pour quelqu'un qui, clairement, se sous-alimentait jusqu'à maintenant.  
\- C'est comme si c'était fait, monsieur !  
\- Benny, je veux une protection anti-évasion spécifique à cette jeune femme. Elle ne doit pas pouvoir partir. Ensuite, va prévenir nos amis qu'Hermione est chez moi.  
\- À vos ordres, monsieur !

Dans un second craquement, les trois elfes disparurent, vacant chacun à leur occupation. Drago avait hésité à embaucher le trio, mais il avait vite compris qu'ils étaient inséparables et particulièrement efficaces ensemble. Il n'avait jamais regretté sa décision. Le temps que Becky prépare la chambre, Drago porta Hermione jusqu'au canapé, l'allongea délicatement dessus et s'assit à même le sol à côté d'elle, pour la veiller.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, ça avance, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus :)_

_J'attends vos reviews et vos follows avec impatience :D _

_Merci à ceux qui follow déjà mon histoire, c'est super motivant 3_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Plop, re-moi ! Profitez, vous aurez de quoi lire ce week-end, après il faudra attendre :p_

_**Reviews :**_

* * *

Quand la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle paniqua quelques instants, le temps de remettre en place les fragments de sa mémoire. Elle était chez Drago, au Manoir Malefoy. Elle porta la main à son front et suspendit son geste en apercevant une manche en satin qui glissait sur son bras, révélant sa peau meurtrie. Elle écarta les bras, s'observant comme elle put, examinant son environnement. Elle était dans un gigantesque lit à baldaquin, en bois d'ébène et aux lourdes tentures de velours vert et argent. Clairement malefoyen.

Elle rampa jusqu'au bord du lit, assez grand pour accueillir au moins 4 adultes côte à côte, et s'extirpa des couvertures. Elle portait un magnifique pyjama en satin noir bordé d'or. Il semblait un peu grand pour elle, mais Hermione se savait maigre et mal-nourrie, aussi ne s'interrogea-t-elle pas sur le flottement du vêtement. Elle avisa une robe de chambre au pied du lit et s'en vêtit. Puis elle sortit de la chambre, pied nu, à la recherche d'un échappatoire. Elle n'avait pas fait 3 pas qu'une elfe apparut devant elle dans un craquement sonore.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Granger. Le dîner sera servi dans le petit salon de réception.  
\- Je... n'ai pas faim, coassa Hermione, réalisant qu'elle avait la gorge douloureuse.

Avait-elle hurlé au point de s'en casser la voix récemment ? L'elfe s'approcha tranquillement d'elle avec un doux sourire et lui prit la main. Elle avait les yeux de la couleur d'un ciel d'été et Hermione pensa à son pantone, à la chaumière. Puis, comme si résister lui demandait trop de force, elle se laissa guider par l'elfe jusqu'au fameux salon.

Une petite table et deux chaises confortables avaient été installées devant la cheminée, les englobant dans une douce chaleur. Hermione traîna des pieds jusqu'à la table et laissa l'elfe l'installer.

\- Merci Becky. Tu peux dire à ta sœur de servir et disposer de ta soirée comme bon te semble.

Hermione tourna si brusquement la tête vers l'origine de la voix qu'elle sentir sa nuque craquer. Il était là, impeccable dans son costume 3 pièces taillé sur mesure. Il avait abandonné le gel depuis des années et préférait garder les cheveux courts, limitant ainsi route ressemblance avec son père. Drago fixait par la fenêtre un point invisible pour la jeune femme. Le silence s'installa, personne n'osant prendre la parole. Finalement, Drago inspira en fermant brièvement les yeux et se dirigea vers la table.

Il ne lui fit pas l'affront d'arriver près d'elle tout sourire, comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans ses yeux, rien que de la colère et une certaine détermination. Sans un mot, il prit sa chaise et la claqua bruyamment sur le carrelage, à côté d'Hermione, avant de se laisser tomber dessus et de croiser bras et jambes. Puis il la dévisagea, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, Hermione ?  
\- Parce que tu m'as enlevée ? Ironisa Hermione.  
\- Parce que j'ai failli assister à ton suicide.

Hermione se figea. La falaise. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, mais elle refoula ses larmes et affronta le regard froid de Drago.

\- Tu veux une médaille, peut-être ?  
\- Je veux savoir pourquoi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
\- Parler soulage, plus souvent qu'on ne le croit. Tu devrais essayer, juste pour voir.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy ! Cracha Hermione.

Drago la toisa de nouveau, avant de lui balancer un nouvel uppercut vocal.

\- Hermione, c'est moi qui t'ai déshabillée, lavée et changée.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, et Drago se gifla mentalement pour lui avoir infligé une telle douleur, mais il savait qu'elle se voilerait la face tant qu'elle ne serait pas mise devant le fait accompli.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'un psy, mais tu as besoin d'aide. Tu as besoin de tes amis.  
\- Je me débrouillais très bien toute seule, merci.  
\- Oui clairement, s'écraser au pied d'une falaise, seule dans les landes, tu sais comment faire.

Il se pencha en avant, l'obligeant à le regarder.

\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que nous aurions tous ressenti, à l'annonce de ta mort ?

De ce que j'aurais ressenti, corrigea Drago dans sa tête.

\- Et d'ailleurs, quand l'aurions-nous appris ? Tu n'as jamais donné ton adresse à personne !  
\- En parlant de ça, comment as-tu su où j'étais ?

* * *

_On en découvre un peu plus sur ce que ressent Drago même si on ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion :p_

_Hermione, toujours sur la défense, arrivera-t-elle à refaire confiance à quelqu'un ?_

_La suite bientôt !_

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et vos follows :D_


	7. Chapitre 7

_:D (franchement, je sais pas trop quoi dire de plus :p)_

_**Review :**_

* * *

Sans aucune honte, Drago lui dit la vérité.

\- A chaque fois que tu déménageais, mon hibou me le faisais savoir. Du coup, à l'envoi suivant, je le suivais de loin et je plaçais un repère magique près de chez toi.  
\- Tu sais que ça s'apparente à du harcèlement, Drago ?  
\- Tu veux porter plainte ? Mais fais-le ! Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'en penserait un tribunal et l'opinion publique en voyant l'épave qu'est devenue Hermione Granger, héroïne de la Dernière Grande Guerre.

Il y avait de la colère dans la voix de Drago, contenue mais bien présente. Il était furieux contre elle, de s'être laissée abattre à ce point. Furieux contre lui-même, de n'avoir pas réagi avant. Elle avait l'air si pitoyable, si fragile. Ou était Hermione Granger, la vraie, la battante, la fougueuse Gryffondor qui lui avait presque cassé le nez en 3ème année, qui avait passé 1 an à camper à la recherche des Horcruxes, qui avait grimpé les échelons au ministère à la seule force de son dur labeur ? Qu'était devenue la Hermione qui chantait des cantiques, faisait des sapins, des sablés, emballait des cadeaux à la perfection et vous prouvait chaque jour de l'année, et encore plus à Noël, que la magie existait vraiment ?

\- C'est vraiment petit, marmonna Hermione.  
\- Tous les coups sont permis en am...itié, corrigea-t-il au dernier moment.

Mais Hermione ne sembla pas avoir entendu son hésitation et reporta son attention sur la cheminée. Betty arriva à ce moment-là avec un chariot de service qui comprenait tout le repas.

\- Le repas est servi, Miss Granger, monsieur.  
\- Merci Betty, tu peux disposer de ta soirée. Dis à Benny de bien verrouiller toutes les portes et fenêtres du Manoir, ajouta-t-il en appuyant ses paroles d'un regard vers Hermione.

Celle-ci comprit instantanément le message. Elle était prisonnière. Drago lut la colère sur son visage et devança ses accusations.

\- Oui, tu es coincée ici, avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser repartir pour que tu passes tes derniers jours à te morfondre sur toi comme la personne lâche que tu es devenue.  
\- Va te faire foutre Drago ! Explosa Hermione en se levant brusquement, renversant sa chaise.

Drago se contenta de hausser un sourcil, exacerbant la colère de la jeune femme. Il préférait de loin qu'elle l'insulte plutôt qu'elle dise oui docilement à tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait. Hermione fit volte face et se précipita vers la porte, mais elle se figea à mi-chemin et laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et serait tombée sur le carrelage si Drago ne s'était pas précipité vers elle. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au sol et la tint serrée contre elle alors qu'elle était prise de tremblements incontrôlables.

Instinctivement, Hermione chercha son cutter dans sa poche, mais le pyjama en satin n'en avait pas, pas plus que la robe de chambre. Incapable d'extérioriser sa douleur comme elle le faisait habituellement, Hermione ne put retenir plus longtemps ses hurlement de désespoir, tout en se débattant dans les bras de Drago, qui essayait de minimiser les risques. Elle eut vaguement conscience de le griffer au visage, mais sa mémoire n'était plus ce qu'elle était.

Lorsque la crise reflua, au bout de longues minutes, Hermione était toujours dans les bras de Drago, qui la berçait doucement, tandis qu'elle fixait le plafond de la pièce d'un air absent. Hermione ne voulait pas bouger, mais Drago la força à le regarder en lui attrapant délicatement le menton.

\- Je vais t'aider à te relever. Nous allons manger, tu vas reprendre un bain et tu vas dormir. Pas de discussion.

Vidée de ses forces, Hermione ne put que hocher de la tête. Elle eut à peine l'énergie de lever la main et d'effleurer les griffures qui zébraient son beau visage.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et meurtrie.  
\- De quoi ? De ça ? Penses-tu, ça va faire grimper ma côté auprès de la gente féminine. Non pas que j'en ai besoin, ajouta Drago en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Presque malgré elle, elle sourit avant de se laisser raccompagner jusqu'à la table. Elle picora plus qu'elle ne mangea mais Drago lui, fit honneur au repas, ainsi qu'au vin qu'il avait remonté de sa cave. Il obligea Hermione à en boire un verre, non sans y avoir versé à son insu un mélange d'herbes de Becky pour que la jeune femme dorme d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se repose.

* * *

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews et les follows :D_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Allez, c'est le dernier pour ce weekend :p J'en garde un peu d'avance n_n_

_**Reviews:**_

* * *

Drago avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'il se précipita dans la suite voisine, aussi silencieusement que possible. Ouf, elle était toujours là. Sous les effets des herbes médicinales, son visage était totalement détendu, ses cernes se voyait moins et elle avait le teint moins blafard. Mais il n'avait pas complétement tort en parlant d'épave. Drago eut une pensée pour Dedalus Wringleton, cet espèce de parvenu qu'il aurait grand plaisir à écraser de sa plus belle botte en cuir de dragon. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Sa priorité, c'était de requinquer Hermione, physiquement et mentalement.

Elle commençait justement à s'agiter dans le lit. Drago s'assit au bord du lit et caressa l'intérieur de son poignet. La peau était zébrée d'entailles, certaines plus profondes ou plus anciennes que d'autres. Seigneur, elle devait se mutiler depuis des années pour en avoir autant. Il avait failli pleurer quand il l'avait déshabillée pour son bain. Elle avait à peine plus que la peau sur les os et seules certaines parties de son corps, comme son dos ou ses fesses, avaient été épargnés. Connaissant son talent pour la magie, il était cependant étonné qu'elle ait autant de cicatrices.

La jeune femme finit par ouvrir les yeux et le regarda, pas le moins du monde surpris de le voir à son chevet. Elle s'étira et s'assit dans le lit, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ?  
\- Le 7 novembre.  
\- Tu ne travailles pas.  
\- J'avais une quantité astronomiques de jours de repos à poser, plaisanta Drago. Je veux aussi travailler d'ici, ce que je compte faire jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Hermione lui jeta un regard blasé, avant de ramper de l'autre côté du lit, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. La pièce était agréablement chaude malgré l'ancienneté du bâtiment. Elle ne sentait aucun courant d'air autour de la fenêtre.

\- Tu as rénové le Manoir.  
\- Rénové et modernisé, confirma Drago.  
\- Tu sembles bien gagner ta vie.

Drago prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Après la guerre, comme punition, le Ministère l'avait obligé à travailler au service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu. Contre toute attente, ce travail lui avait beaucoup plu et il s'était totalement investi dedans. Mais sa passion, c'était les potions. Pendant son temps libre, il s'était concentré sur ce domaine. Il avait finalement mis au point, quelques années plus tôt, un remède contre la lycanthropie bien plus efficace que la potion tue-loup. En effet, sa potion neutralisait une partie de la transformation. Pour faire court, le malade gardait tous ses esprits et forme humaine mais se retrouvait couvert de fourrure de la tête au pied.

Après 2 ans de tests sur des volontaires, la potion avait été rendue publique et commercialisée. Drago avait fait fortune dans l'année. Refusant d'avoir le monopole d'un traitement aussi important, il avait introduit son laboratoire en bourse magique et n'avait gardé que 51% des parts. Il avait son mot à dire sur chaque décision finale et participait régulièrement à des galas de bienfaisance. Les intérêts sur ses parts, ajoutés à son salaire de fonctionnaire, lui permettaient donc de vivre plus que confortablement. Alors oui, il gagnait bien sa vie.

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.  
\- Tu travailles sur quoi comme potion, en ce moment, déjà ? Un traitement contre... Une affection de la peau ? C'est ça ?

Drago sourit malgré lui. Elle se tenait donc au courant de sa carrière. Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu après tout.

\- Oui, mais pour l'instant je tourne à rond. Il faut que je reprenne ma copie à zéro.  
\- L'échec, ce n'est pas pour le grand Drago Malefoy, se moqua Hermione.  
\- Je me rappelle d'une jeune fille qui avait ça en horreur, à Poudlard. Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue.  
\- Elle est morte en même temps que ses rêves d'une vie normale, répliqua Hermione, mordante.  
\- C'est ce qu'on verra, marmonna Drago dans ses dents.  
\- J'ai entendu !

Drago haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa chambre, tandis qu'Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ils se retrouvèrent une demi-heure plus tard pour le petit-déjeuner. Hermione découvrit avec surprise qu'elle avait faim. Diable, elle était affamée oui ! Elle fit honneur au repas de Betty, pour le plus grand bonheur de la petite elfe et de son patron. Drago, bien que ravi, se garda bien de la complimenter. Elle serait capable de faire une grève de la faim juste pour le contredire.

* * *

_Allez, 4 d'un coup, c'est pas mal !_

_La suite le week-end prochain je pense n_n_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews et les follows :D_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bon, comme j'avance vite, je change le rythme de publication : 1 chapitre par jour, jusqu'à nouvel ordre :D_

_**Reviews :**_

_**Vivet-Dore :** Évidemment que c'est pour la bonne cause, tu vas voir :D_

_**Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel : **Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont arriver au compte-goutte (et oui, c'est pas encore les vacances, même dans le monde des sorciers) mais ils ne vont plus trop tarder :D_

* * *

Pendant une semaine, Drago laissa Hermione vaquer à ses occupations dans le Manoir, tandis qu'il s'enfermait de temps en temps dans son laboratoire pour repartir de zéro dans son dernier projet. Mais la jeune femme était sous étroite surveillance. Elle ne restait jamais seule plus de 5 minutes, même si elle ne voyait pas toujours ses surveillants. Mais honnêtement, elle s'en fichait. Ici, rien de lui rappelait Londres, ses déboires ou ses angoisses. Tous les soirs, elle prenait le mélange d'herbes de Betty pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle se sentait un peu requinquée. Dormir sans cauchemar, ça pouvait faire toute la différence.

La seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était son atelier. Elle risquait de perdre sa commande mais honnêtement, c'était à l'heure actuelle le cadet de ses soucis. Bernie avait "trouvé" un carnet à croquis et des fusains, qu'il lui avait donné en affichant un air blasé. Mais elle avait vu son petit sourire quand il était sorti du salon, tout content de l'effet de son cadeau. Alors Hermione croquait tout ce qu'elle voyait. Un chandelier, un fauteuil, Betty dans son jardin, Becky dans la bibliothèque, Bernie dans la galerie des portraits, un arbre, une fleur, la vue depuis sa chambre. Elle dessinait sans aucune contrainte, terminant ou pas ses esquisses. Elle était simplement libre, sans aucune pression, pour la première fois depuis des années.

Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait plus de crises. Elle en fit plusieurs au cours de la semaine mais à chaque fois, Drago était dans les environs pour lui apporter son soutien. Il tenait aussi éloigné d'elle tout objet coupant ou tranchant. Un soir, il l'avait même grondé comme une enfant quand elle avait essayé de subtiliser un des couteaux du dîner. Drago ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi elle se mutilait ainsi. Cela ne le regardait pas. Chacun avait sa façon de relâcher la pression. Lui-même avait tendance à plonger soit dans son travail, soit dans la piscine qu'il avait fait installé dans une des ailes du Manoir.

A la fin de cette première semaine de déten-soin (Hermione parlant de détention et Drago de cure de soin, ils étaient arrivés à ce compromis linguistique), la jeune femme avait meilleure allure. Certes, elle ne risquait pas de poser dans un magazine de mode, mais elle s'était un peu remplumée. Dormir et manger pouvait vraiment faire des miracles, quand on prenait la peine de le faire correctement. Betty se surpassait en cuisine, trop heureuse de mettre son savoir culinaire et médicinal au service de son patron et de sa jeune invitée. Becky avait ressorti son matériel de couture et prenait grand plaisir a confectionner toutes sortes de vêtements pour Hermione. Quant à Bernie, malgré son air ronchon, il était pendu aux basques d'Hermione pour satisfaire ses moindres désirs, et ce sans que Drago ne lui en ait donné l'ordre.

Celui-ci se doutait que les 3 larrons étaient en adoration devant Hermione car c'était grâce à elle que les elfes étaient libres. C'était un des gros dossiers qu'elle avait traité et finalisé avant d'être brisée par la soif de pouvoir de cet abruti de Dedalus Wringleton. Depuis le scandale et la quasi disparition d'Hermione, Drago avait gardé un œil sur cet immonde personnage et collecté, au cours des ans, de quoi faire froid dans le dos. S'il ne s'était jamais sali directement les mains, Dedalus était impliqué dans de nombreuses affaires louches incluant pots-de-vin, détournement de fonds et blanchiment d'argent. De quoi finir sa vie à Azkaban. Malheureusement, il était trop proche d'Hermione pour le balancer lui-même, il fallait jouer intelligemment, comme aux échecs. Drago n'était pas des plus doués, mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait un jour battu Minerva McGonagall à son propre échiquier géant.

Alors qu'il était à la recherche d'Hermione, tout en sachant qu'elle ne risquait rien, il aperçut dans l'allée principale menant au manoir une silhouette remontant la route depuis le portail. Une tête rousse, juché au sommet d'un corps long et musculeux, lui fit un sourire lorsque Drago ouvrit la porte et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Ronald, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt !  
\- Angelina est sur le point d'accoucher et Georges est dans tous ses états, alors il a fermé la boutique pour la semaine. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais discuter un peu, et je voulais m'assurer qu'Hermione allait bien.  
\- Tu doutes de moi ? Demanda Drago, légèrement vexé.  
\- Mec, si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas là et Hermione non plus.

Alors que Drago soupirait de contentement, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux.

\- Ron ?

* * *

_Oh, un nouveau personnage ! Il était temps, non ? xD_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews et les follows :)_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bon, comme j'avance vite, je change le rythme de publication : 1 chapitre par jour, jusqu'à nouvel ordre :D_

_**Reviews :**_

_**Tekilou : **Merci ! Oui, je trouve aussi :) _

**_Follows : _**_merci à AFCZL, DarkRosa05, Genoux En Cartons, Georgette80, Kalia Bennett, Kriistal, Lolotetine1596, Malicia88, Mouak31, Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel, Saeh, Tekilou, Vivet-Dore, bebedraky, caalx, douchat36, elchep, espe29, raquelcarrascosa94_

* * *

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'un même geste. Ron eut à peine le temps d'écarter les bras lorsque la jeune femme se précipita vers lui. Il l'enlaça tendrement mais tiqua en sentant à quel point elle était maigre. Il leva un regard inquiet vers Drago, qui lui fit signe qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. De son côté, Drago devait lutter contre une petite attaque de jalousie mal-venue. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Hermione, jamais elle ne s'était montrée aussi expressive et reconnaissante avec lui qu'elle ne l'était avec Ron. Certes, Ron et Hermione (et par extension Harry) étaient amis depuis plus de 20 ans, ce qui pouvait expliquer une telle connection. De plus, elle ne lui devait absolument rien. Mais quand même, il aurait aimé pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras parce qu'elle le souhaitait et non parce qu'elle était en pleine crise.

Secouant la tête, il invita tout le monde à l'intérieur et battit le rappel de ses employés. Becky partit préparer la chambre préférée de Ron, Betty l'interrogea sur ses plats favoris et Bernie monta les bagages de ce nouvel invité à la suite de Becky. Installé dans le petit salon de réception, qui ressemblait à nouveau à un vrai salon et non une petite salle à manger, les trois amis savouraient un thé bien chaud avec des biscuits secs.

\- Alors Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien.

Un claquement de langue de Drago lui fit lever les yeux aux ciel et corriger sa réponse.

\- Je ne vais pas si mal.

\- Encore un mensonge, marmonna Drago.

\- Bien ! Je vais mal ! Je suis au fond du trou et quand je lève la tête, je ne vois même pas la lumière ! Tu es content ? S'exclama Hermione en toisant Drago.

\- Je préfère une vérité blessante à un gentil mensonge, donc oui.

\- Bon, on se calme, vous aurez tous le temps pour vos disputes de couple plus tard.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en couple, répliqua Hermione.

Drago se garda bien de répondre, et évita soigneusement le regard moqueur de Ron. Diantre, s'il était aussi facile à cerner, il allait souffrir pendant les fêtes. Il n'avait toujours pas annoncé à Hermione que tous leurs amis et leur famille venaient au Manoir pour Noël et le Jour de l'An.

\- Au fait, Drago, c'est toujours ok pour passer les fêtes ici ?

Et on pouvait compter sur Ron pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, comme toujours. Mais à son air goguenard, Drago était prêt à parier qu'il l'avait fait exprès, juste pour voir comment il allait s'extirper de cette situation. En effet, Hermione le regardait avec intensité, un sourcil levé.

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

\- Je suis chez moi, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, attaqua Drago.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que j'étais retenue ici contre mon gré ! En détention !

\- Alors déjà c'est déten-soin, et ensuite, vu ce que tu fais de ta vie dans ton coin, il est clair que je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne le laisse pas détruire sa propre vie !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux qui s'embuèrent rapidement, avant de quitter la pièce dans un tourbillon d'insultes à son attention. Drago mit plusieurs minutes avant de reporter son attention sur Ron. Seigneur, il s'était vendu comme un idiot. Non pas qu'Hermione l'ait remarqué, mais il était clair que Ron n'allait pas laisser passer un tel lapsus. Son air moqueur en disait long sur ses pensées.

\- Tu as un truc à me dire, Weasley ?

\- Ne fais pas ton Serpentard de base avec moi, ok ? Sois franc.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne le laisse pas détruire sa propre vie, minauda Ron en le singeant. Je passe sur cette délicate déclaration d'amour, par contre le reste ? Elle a vraiment tenter de se suicider ?

Drago réfléchit, puis décida de lui dire la vérité. Il lui raconta l'épisode de la falaise, les crises d'angoisse et le corps mutilé à coup de couteau et de cutter. Ron avait visiblement pâli à l'évocation de tels agissements, mais la colère reprit vite le dessus. Le roux commença à faire les 100 pas en serrant les poings, comme s'il voulait cogner quelqu'un, et Drago espérait que ça ne serait jamais lui.

* * *

_Mais comment va réagir Ron ? En voilà une question :p_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews et les follows !_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Hop, le chapitre 11 est là !_

**_Reviews :_**

**_Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel : _**_Ah bah oui, Ron sera toujours Ron, ça fait partie de son charme _😏

_**Sakhina : **__J'ai bien pris en compte ta review et je suis retournée au chapitre 3 mais pardon, je n'ai pas su comment expliquer ce qui te posait problème, à savoir elle faisait ça. Tout comme je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi je m'infligeais ça. Avec le recul, je suppose sue cette douleur physique atténuait la douleur mentale. Concernant l'allusion au couple, on parle de Ron qui, justement, est le roi pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Encore merci pour ta review fort constructive. Cependant, je vais me concentrer sur le rétablissement d'Hermione donc je rentrerai plus rarement en détail dans ses angoisses, qui vont aller en s'amenuisant._

* * *

Bien qu'il ne fût plus Auror depuis longtemps, Ron avait gardé une certaine routine sportive, ce qui lui avait sculpté au fil des ans une solide musculature. Ayant pris une trentaine de centimètres depuis la guerre, c'était maintenant un grand gaillard barbu et costaud avec lequel on évitait de se battre, même pour plaisanter. Aussi, le voir furieux, prêt à frapper, n'avait rien de rassurant. Drago évitait de bouger, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention du prédateur en recherche de sang.

\- Cet immonde... SALAUD ! Je vais lui faire la peau, je te jure ! Je vais l'étriper, le saigner comme l'infâme porc qu'il est et lui faire bouffer ses putains de couilles !

\- Ron, je partage totalement ton projet mais avant, il faut d'abord qu'on l'attrape.

Ronald se figea. Il sortit soudain un dossier de sa poche et le tendit à Drago avant de s'asseoir.

\- Avec Georges, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on a les oreilles qui traînent. Et je ne parle pas de nos Oreilles à Rallonge. On joue aux imbéciles heureux, un peu niais, juste assez intelligents pour fabriquer de nouvelles farces. Ça a bien fonctionné.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Pas mal de gens profitent de l'activité et du bruit ambiant continu dans la boutique pour discuter en étant sûr de ne pas être entendu.

\- Mais ?

\- Ils ne sont pas aussi discrets qu'ils aimeraient le croire. En plus, on a mis au point des statuettes d'écoute, ça enregistre ce que tu dis sans jamais le déformer.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, vous avez absolument voulu les faire agréer par le Ministère mais je ne vois toujours pas...

Drago se figea. Ron lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

\- Vous avez enregistré des conversations ?

\- Une idée de Harry. Figure-toi que rien, et je dis bien rien, ne l'interdit dans les lois magiques. C'est parfaitement recevable dans un procès.

\- Et donc ?

\- On a des dates, des noms, des lieux. Harry a déjà contacté 2 ou 3 personnes, et leur a glissé quelques infos sans mentionner le nom de Wringleton. Selon leur retour, on saura si on peut leur faire confiance ou pas.

\- Oui, si ils étouffent l'affaire, il faudra changer de stratégie.

\- Ginny a aussi mis la main à la pâte en faisant un article sur les fonds du Ministère. Plusieurs oeuvres devaient recevoir des crédits mais sont toujours en attente. Tu sais comment elle adore remuer la merde dans le cadre de ses enquêtes journalistiques.

\- Diable, je n'aimerai pas avoir la célèbre reporter Ginny Weasley-Potter, ancienne joueuse de Quidditch à la ténacité légendaire, sur le dos dans le cadre d'un article.

\- Tu l'as fait avec moquerie, mais tu as bien cerné le personnage.

\- Bon, ça avance doucement.

\- Tout comme ta relation avec Hermione.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait crû échappé à un interrogatoire en règle, mais Ron était un ex-Auror après tout.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit lamentablement le blond.

\- Prends moi pour une truffe, répliqua le roux. Ça crève les yeux. Rien que le fait que tu aies réussi à obtenir son adresse, c'est un signe.

\- C'était d'une simplicité enfantine, il suffisait de suivre un hibou.

\- Oui, sauf que les nôtres ne l'ont jamais trouvée.

\- Quoi ?

Ron hocha la tête.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi on passait tous par toi pour lui écrire ?

\- Mais comment se fait-il que mon hibou ait pu aller jusqu'à elle ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'elle avait confiance en toi. Que même si tu savais où elle était, tu ne divulguerais pas l'info. Et aussi que tu la laisserais tranquille, chose que nous autres Gryffondor et Serdaigle, aurions eu du mal à faire, ajouta-t-il en se grattant la barbe. Laisser quelqu'un s'isoler comme ça, c'est pas vraiment notre truc.

\- Donc comme les gros boeufs décérébrés que vous pouvez être, vous seriez allés l'enquiquiner dans sa retraite, résuma Drago.

\- Quelque chose comme ça oui.

Le silence retomba, chacun réfléchissant à ses propres décisions. Drago se voyait maintenant comme un de ces boeufs stupides. Après tout, il avait finalement outrepasser les règles qu'il s'était fixé, même si au final il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ron se disait qu'heureusement, heureusement ! Que Drago avait suivi son hibou, sinon Hermione serait probablement morte depuis longtemps et personne n'en aurait rien su avant des semaines, peut-être même des mois.

* * *

_Sakhina, comme tu peux le voir, Ron s'inquiète quand même énormément pour Hermione et ne reste pas les bras ballants._

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et vos follows_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Hop, je profite d'une longue pause au travail pour mettre à jour cette histoire :)_

_**Reviews :**_

* * *

Ron resta une semaine, le temps de laisser à Georges le temps de se remettre. Angelina avait accouché d'un petit garçon qu'elle avait prénommé Fred. Georges en avait pleuré de joie et d'émotion. Fatiguée par un accouchement difficile, Angelina était restée à la clinique et tout le monde avait préféré les laisser se reposer. Ils en parlèrent un soir, autour du dîner.

\- Je pense que j'irai les voir quand je retournerai à Londres.

\- Je t'accompagnerai peut-être, songea Drago. Il me faut quelques ingrédients et je dois passer vite fait au Ministère.

Il devait aussi prolonger son congé sans solde. Drago avait menti sans vergogne à Hermione. Il n'était pas en vacances. Lorsqu'il avait sauvé Hermione, il avait envoyé en urgence Artemis à Arthur Weasley pour que celui-ci fasse une demande de congé sans soldes. Il devait aller signer la demande officielle mais redoutait de laisser Hermione seule.

\- Hermione tu devrais ve...

\- Non.

La jeune femme ne l'avait même pas laissé finir sa phrase.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais partir d'ici, plaisanta Drago.

\- Je préfère mille fois être ici qu'à Londres.

Drago essaya d'ignorer le regard moqueur de Ron, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il pensait.

\- Mais je ne resterai tranquillement ici qu'à une seule condition, ajouta Hermione en les regardant tour à tour.

Les deux hommes avaient craint une demande farfelue, mais Hermione souhaitait simplement récupérer quelques affaires de dessin, pour continuer ses aquarelles. Le trio se rendit donc à la chaumière d'Hermione, en compagnie des elfes. A peine arrivés, les elfes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur récupérer les vêtements d'Hermione. Becky fit devant toutes ses vieilleries, mais Hermione insista pour les prendre. Ils étaient parfaits pour dessiner et peindre.

En tout et pour tout, elle ne pris que quelques pinceaux, ses pigments, sa palette et une vingtaine de feuilles. Alors qu'elle rangeait tout ça dans un sac en marmonnant, Ron examina les lieux. Tout était d'une tristesse sans nom. La chaumière était sombre, oppressante, petite et mal agencée. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans se cogner dans un meuble. Certes, il avait un gabarit plus imposant que la jeune femme, mais quand même.

Draco se fit plutôt la réflexion que l'endroit était impersonnel au possible. Aucune photo, aucun bibelot décoratif, aucun tableau ne venait égayer cet ensemble terne et vieillot. La seule touche de couleurs venaient de ce coin atelier, installé dans le coin le plus lumineux du logement. Les aquarelles débordaient de couleurs pastels, savamment mélangées, agencées. Les illustrations semblaient destinées à un jeune public, on pouvait apercevoir une enfant dans un parc courant après un chien.

Sans un mot, Hermione poussa tout le monde vers l'extérieur, leur faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait rester seule. Elle les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres mais le regard fuyant. Draco la soupçonna de s'être mutilée, mais il se voyait mal la déshabiller et l'examiner en plus milieu des landes, sous le regard de Ron. Nul doute que celui-ci lui exploserait la mâchoire d'un solide uppercut, si Hermione ne le trucidait pas avant. Un 'pop' et tout le monde était de retour au Manoir.

Une fois de retour, Hermione fila dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, son matériel dans les bras. Elle ne souriait pas en partant, mais elle ne faisait pas non plus une tête de dix pieds de long donc Drago supposa qu'elle était plutôt contente. Hermione montrait très clairement quand la situation ne lui convenait pas. Une fois seuls, les deux hommes se servirent un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu et restèrent silencieux à ruminer leurs pensées. Ron fut le premier à s'exprimer après s'être frotté le visage.

\- Elle vit dans un taudis.

\- Vivait, corrigea Drago.

\- Tu ne la retiendras pas éternellement.

\- Même si elle doit le haïr, je ne la laisserai pas partir tant qu'elle ne sera pas remise sur pied.

\- C'est de la séquestration ça.

\- Et la laisser partir, c'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger, répliqua Drago.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment.

Drago s'abstint de répondre, mais c'était inutile. Ron avait bien vu, au cours de la semaine, avec quel tendresse il regardait Hermione quand elle ne le voyait pas. Il avait remarqué à quel point Drago s'inquiétait quand il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Il savait que certaines nuits, incapable de dormir sereinement, il veillait Hermione toute la nuit, retournant se coucher aux aurores. Clairement, il l'avait dans la peau et la voir dans un tel état de dépression devait le rendre fou.

* * *

_Hermione commence à aller de l'avant il semblerait, puisqu'elle ne semble pas vouloir retourner dans sa chaumière isolée :D_

_Et on en apprend un peu plus sur les sentiments de Drago._

_Je sais que certains trouvent que ça semble aller trop vite, mais tout sera expliqué d'ici la fin, j'essaie juste de ne pas tout dévoiler d'un coup :)_

_Après le but n'est pas non plus de vous faire tomber en dépression, je souhaite que vous lisiez jusqu'à la fin :p_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews et les follows !_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Wah, désolée, j'ai été occupée toute la journée ( _ )_

_Voici donc le chapitre 13_

_**Reviews :**_

* * *

Lorsque Ron partit, Hermione lui glissa dans la main un feuille roulée et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Drago ne put saisir le moindre mot et ressentit, une fois de plus, cette pointe de jalousie vis-à-vis de cette complicité dont il se sentait exclu. Mais d'un autre côté, la voir réagir au départ de son ami était une chose positive, compte tenu l'état dans lequel elle était arrivée.

Une fois que Ron eut transplané, Hermione fixa l'allée sans un mot. Drago se demanda si elle repensait à sa misérable chaumière.

\- Combien de temps suis-je invitée ici ?

Drago faillit tressaillir sur le terme invitée. Si elle ne se considérait plus otage, c'est que cela allait mieux. En tout cas l'espérait-il.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras rester, répondit le jeune homme en souhaitant du fond du cœur qu'elle le prenne au mot.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Il faudrait que je rompe le bail. L'agence de location est à Londres, cependant...

\- Je peux le faire pour toi. Tu veux récupérer des meubles ?

\- Non. C'était un meublé.

\- Et ton atelier ?

\- Il est inclus. C'est pour ça que je l'avais choisi. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi là-bas.

Elle fit volte-face et se rua à l'intérieur, fuyant le froid de mi-novembre. Drago la suivit et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans sa chambre.

\- Viens avec moi à Londres.

\- Non.

\- Hermione.

Le ton doux de Drago lui fit lever les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il la regardait avec un soupçon de tristesse dans son regard argent. Il était triste pour elle, Hermione le savait. Elle voulait faire des efforts, mais certaines choses étaient au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Je... J'ai peur, souffla-t-elle, refermant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Drago la prit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement. Il garda le silence le temps que les sanglots silencieux de la jeune femme se tarissent, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Écoute, si tu ne te sens pas d'y aller, j'irai seul.

Elle ne répondit pas et Drago attendit. Il sentait qu'il devait la lâcher, qu'elle voulait être seule. Lorsqu'il eut enfin réuni la force de s'éloigner d'elle, elle le surprit en lui rendant son étreinte. Elle fourra son visage dans l'écharpe de Drago, inspira le parfum subtil qui s'en dégageait et serra les poings sur le pull du jeune homme.

\- Je... J'irai... Si tu promets de ne pas me laisser seule ne serait-ce qu'une minute...

Drago crût pendant quelques secondes qu'il avait rêvé, avant de réaliser que non, elle était bien là dans ses bras, et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il referma de nouveau ses bras autour de la jeune femme et lui embrassa les cheveux.

\- Jamais.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un léger raclement de gorge leur rappelle qu'ils étaient dans un couloir, à la vue de tous. Berny se tenait à quelques mètres, se passionnant pour les motifs des rideaux comme si cela était la chose la plus fabuleuse à ses yeux. Hermione lâcha doucement Drago et rentra dans sa chambre sans un regard pour lui, mais il crut discerner une légère rougeur sur ses joues si pâles. Lorsque la porte se referma, il souffla, réalisant qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis plusieurs secondes.

Il se tourna vers Berny, espérant avant repris sa contenance, mais l'air gentiment moqueur de l'elfe lui fit comprendre qu'il devait avoir la même expression qu'un ado de 15 ans qui avait enfin eut le courage de parler à la fille de ses rêves.

\- Je ne veux aucun commentaire.

\- Vous allez bien ensemble, balança l'elfe.

\- Ok, des commentaires de ce genre, je veux bien. Que voulais-tu ?

\- Miss Lovegood a écrit, elle arrivera demain dans la soirée. Miss Parkinson sera de la partie à partir de ce weekend, avec messieurs Zabini et Nott.

\- Parfait. Cela lui fera du bien de revoir du monde, reconnut Drago.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il craignait qu'elle passe plus de temps avec les autres qu'avec lui. Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux alors qu'elle se remettait doucement. Enfin si, il pouvait. Mais il devait garder ça pour lui. Secouant de nouveau la tête, il se rendit dans son bureau. Il devait écrire à Ron et Ginny concernant Wringleton.

* * *

_Les choses se mettent en place, tout doucement._

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews et les follows (｡ ‿ ｡)_


	14. Chapitre 14

_C'est le week-end ! Donc plus de temps pour relire, corriger, répondre aux reviews \o/_

_Je me posais la question : voudriez vous que je fasse un petit rappel de l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant avant chaque chapitre ._

**_Reviews :_**

**_Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel : _**_Tu vois pas mal de choses mais rien n'est encore écrit dans le marbre, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater ;)  
_

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione demanda à aller à l'agence de Londres. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision, elle voulait se débarrasser de cette corvée avant que son courage ne l'abandonne une nouvelle fois. Pour l'occasion, Becky avait cousu une tenue parfaite pour Hermione. En flanelle bien chaude, le tailleur pantalon épousait sa silhouette menue, mais Drago se fit la réflexion qu'elle semblait moins maigre qu'avant. Son visage n'était plus creusé et avait repris quelques couleurs.

Ils sortirent du Manoir tranquillement et se dirigèrent vers l'allée centrale. Au bout d'un moment, Drago proposa son bras à Hermione, en pure galanterie. Mais celle-ci préféra lui prendre la main. Agréablement surpris, Drago aperçut cependant une lueur de crainte aux fonds de ses grands yeux marrons. Il lui sera la main et ils transplanèrent dans un 'pop' qui claqua, avant de laisser place au silence qu'ils avaient perturbés.

Le couple atterrit à un point de transplanage non loin du Chaudron Baveur. Cependant, l'agence n'était pas du côté sorcier mais du côté moldu de Londres. Bien Qu'ils risquent peu de croiser des gens de leur milieu, Hermione fit dans le trajet littéralement collée à Drago (ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire), le nez enfoui dans l'écharpe qu'il lui avait prêtée.

La rupture de bail se passa très bien. La chaumière étant louée meublée et payée au moins, il était aisé de de rompre le contrat. Faute de préavis, Hermione dut néanmoins s'acquitter du mois en cours, ce qu'elle fit avant que Drago n'intervienne. La somme était dérisoire compte tenue de ses économies, et elle comprenait la politique de l'agence. Une fois dehors, elle soupira.

\- Me voici sans domicile fixe.

\- Tu n'es pas à la rue, corrigea Drago

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je n'ai plus d'adresse personnelle à mon nom.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre le Manoir, si ça te chagrine autant.

\- Non, ça va. C'est juste une adresse.

\- Bon, tu veux rentrer ?

Hermione allait répondre quand son regard tomba sur la devanture d'un magasin de vêtement. Un miroir, dans la vitrine, lui renvoyait son reflet. D'un air absent, elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et la tritura un moment. Ils étaient secs, cassants et ternes et ressemblaient plus à un buisson australien qu'à une chevelure entretenue.

\- Non. J'ai encore une chose à faire mais tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. Finalement, tu vas devoir me laisser seule plus d'une minute.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras bien.

Sans chercher à en savoir plus, Hermione le laissa à un bar en face du premier coiffeur qu'elle trouva. Surpris, autant par l'envie de la jeune femme que la surprise de se retrouver à un tel endroit, il prit son mal en patience et s'offrit un whisky écossais. Un brouhaha ambiant régnait, quand soudain, le silence se fit. Surpris, Drago tourna la tête vers l'entrée, tout en levant le bras pour boire son 3eme verre.

Il suspendit son geste lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Elle tenait son écharpe à la main et semblait le chercher. Elle était resplendissante et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Sa tignasse indomptable avait laissé la place à une coupe courte et moderne, couleur chocolat parsemée de mèches plus clair. Un balayage, lui souffla la voix de Pansy à l'oreille. Un léger maquillage lui donnait meilleur mine et Drago sentit quelque chose bondir dans sa poitrine quand elle l'aperçut et lui sourit.

\- Mazette, j'sais pô pour qui est c'sourire, mais c't'un sacré veinard ! Lança une voix dans son dos.

\- J'lui offrirai bien un p'tit verre, à c'te belle plante ! En rajouta un autre.

Sans plus attendre, Drago sauta de won tabouret et abandonna sans remord son whisky pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Elle leva vers lui un regard inquiet, attendant sa réaction. Inconsciemment, elle se lissa les cheveux, écrasant un épi qui n'existait pas.

\- Tu es magnifique, fut tout ce que réussit à articuler Drago.

Une rougeur sur les joues d'Hermione lui indiqua qu'elle appréciait grandement le compliment. Comme ils étaient à Londres, Hermione demanda à aller au Chemin de Traverse. Elle voulait voir si Fleury & Botts avait le livre qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques semaines. Il lui offrit son bras, elle le prit et ils quittèrent le bar sous les sifflements des autres clients. Tout se passait bien, mais les choses se gâtèrent rapidement. Ils arrivaient devant Fleury & Botts quand une voix glaça le sang d'Hermione.

\- Hermione Granger, si je m'attendais à te voir ! Lança Dedalus Wringleton d'un ton moqueur.

* * *

_Évidemment, sans une petite confrontation, cela ne serait pas drôle._

_Maintenant il faut voir comment Hermione va réagir et ça, vous le saurez bientôt :D (ce soir si j'ai le temps ou demain, mwahahaha !)_

_Pour info, l'histoire a déjà 30 chapitres et n'est pas terminée, mais après les chapitres sont courts, moins de 1000 mots en moyenne pour cette histoire._

_D'ailleurs, vous préférez les chapitres courts comme ça ou plus longs ? Généralement j'aime les chapitres plus longs mais lors de la lecture, quand le texte est trop large, je trouve ça difficile à lire, et on ne peut pas régler la largeur du texte sur , ce qui est dommage. Pour moi qui suis développeur web, sachant que les bonnes pratiques conseillent des textes de largeur max 450 ou 500 px (la sur mon écran, la largeur du texte est de 1300px, donc presque le triple O_o"), j'avoue que sur PC j'ai du mal à lire, je préfère lire sur smartphone xD Et vous, plus pc ou plus smartphone ?_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews et les follows :D_


	15. Chapitre 15

_Et c'est parti pour une bonne dose de confrontation. Craquera ? Craquera pas ? Comment va le vivre Hermione ? Et Drago ?_

**_Reviews :_**

**_Zaza : _**_Merci !_

**_Vivet-Dor : _**_Haha, je connais ces instants de flemme aussi. Et bah voila, le chapitre est arrivé même pas 5 minutes après ta review, j'espère qu'il va te plaire 😁 je suis contente que cela égaie tes soirees, même si le sujet n'est pas toujours joyeux 😅 en tout cas, si tu aimes ma plume, n'hésite pas à lire The Impossible Magic 😉_

* * *

Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas fuir comme une gamine. Elle sentit Drago lui serrer discrètement la main et croisa son regard. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'un seul mot de sa part et il se jetterait sur Dedalus. Le voir empli d'une telle colère pour elle, pour ce qu'elle avait vécu, lui donna alors le courage dont elle avait besoin. Inspirant un grand coup, elle se redressa, releva le menton et se tourna vers Dedalus en affichant l'air le plus hautain qu'elle avait en réserve, celui qui réduisait Harry et Ron au silence lorsqu'ils étudiaient à Poudlard.

\- Wringleton.

En un mot, elle avait dressé un mur impénétrable entre son ex et elle. Dedalus dut le sentir car il perdit un peu de sa superbe mais se reprit rapidement.

\- Allons Hermione, ne soit pas si distante. Nous avons connu une certaine intimité après tout.

Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il l'aurait probablement fait si Hermione n'avait pas posé sa main sur son bras.

\- C'est vrai, mais nous ne sommes plus intimes. Je crois me souvenir que tu aimais aller tremper ton biscuit ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse.

Dedalus resta coit devant le langage d'Hermione, et il ne fut pas le seul.

\- Quoi, tu t'imaginais que j'étais restée la jeune femme prude et timide que tu as connu ? S'étonna Hermione.

Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur et sensuel, portant la main à la bouche, tandis que les deux hommes déglutissaient difficilement, en proie à des sentiments inattendus. Dedalus se demandait soudain s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de garder Hermione plutôt que de s'encombrer de sa sainte-nitouche de bonne femme et Drago rêvait de charger Hermione sur son épaule et de rentrer au pas de course au Manoir. Histoire d'en rajouter, elle se colla langoureusement à Drago et lui caressa tendrement la joue, avant de jeter un regard moqueur à Dedalus.

\- Je devrais te remercier. Sans tes écarts, je n'aurais jamais découvert à quel point Drago est un amant passionnant et passionné, roucoula-t-elle. Tu ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville.

Seigneur, pensa Drago, elle va me rendre folle. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et remercia silencieusement Berny de lui avoir conseillé de mettre un pardessus, qui masquait opportunément la preuve marquante de son excitation. Dedalus, touché dans sa fierté masculine, vit rouge et serra les poings.

\- Humpf ! Tu te t'en plaignais pas à l'époque !

\- En même temps, je n'avais que toi comme référence, moi. Je n'allais pas comparer avec tous les hommes que je croisais, attaqua Hermione.

\- Bah ! Tu as pris la mouche pour rien, ce n'était qu'une petite aventure. Si tu l'avais accepté au lieu d'en faire toute une histoire, l'affaire se serait tassée d'elle-même et on serait toujours ensemble ! Ton blondinet ne connaîtrait même pas le goût de ta chatte ! Cracha-t-il, furieux.

La seconde suivante, il crachait toujours, mais du sang. Drago avait instinctivement réagi lorsque Dedalus avait insulté Hermione. Aucun des trois n'avaient fait attention à la foule qui s'était amassée autour d'eux. Un flash crépita et Hermione sentit son courage se dégonfler comme une baudruche percée. Terrifiée, elle chercha le photographe et demeura bouche bée en reconnaissant Ginny, qui continuait de prendre la scène en photo.

\- Quel scoop ! S'exclama-t-elle haut et fort. Dedalus Wringleton qui attaque et insulte son ex-compagne ! Voilà de quoi redorer votre image qui en a pris un coup dernièrement, ricana-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est moi la victime ! S'exclama Dedalus en s'épongeant le nez.

\- Tsss, tsss, j'ai ici une trentaine de témoins prêts à confirmer que vous avez abordé votre ex de votre plein gré et que vous avez cherché à la rabaisser avant de l'insulter. Il faut croire que détruire sa vie et sa carrière ne vous a pas suffit, ironisa Ginny.

Déjà autour d'elle, de nombreux témoins confirmaient ses dires, regardant avec dégoût l'homme politique et avec compassion le jeune couple. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Même si elle sentait confusément que la situation était différente, elle restait extrêmement anxiogène pour Hermione. Elle sentit qu'une crise d'angoisse arrivait et agrippa Drago, désespérée.

\- Aide-moi, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras, ignorant Ginny et les passants qui jugeaient la scène adorablement romantique, et transplana en emportant celle qu'il aimait. Dedalus, de son côté, tenta de se relever, mais personne ne vint à son aide et chacun l'ignora superbement, sourd à ses appels à l'aide. La seule qui ne ratait rien était Ginny, mitraillant la scène pour son article. Elle allait faire un tabac.

* * *

_A votre avis, Wringleton se rend compte qu'il a mis le pied dans une fourmilière qui va le dévorer tout crû ? Hermione aura tenu bon, finalement, même si on sent encore une certaine faiblesse sur la fin._

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et vos follows (･ω･)つ⊂(･ω･)_


	16. Chapitre 16

_Hop, je profite d'être tranquille à la pose déjeuner pour mettre en ligne le chapitre 16 (et y en a tout autant qui sont écrits, et l'histoire n'est pas finie O_O)_

**_Reviews :_**

**_Vivet-Dor : _**_Ce n'était pas vraiment un coup monté, en fait (sérieusement), et oui sur le coup Hermione a géré, mais qu'en est-il maintenant ?  
_

**_Wizard4life : _**_Merci ! Et merci à mes 3h de bus quotidiennes, c'est grâce à elle si je peux écrire et publier aussi vite :D_

**_Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel : _**_Oui hein, quand on cherche, on trouve ! Sacrée Ginny :p Je ne sais pas si Hermione considère "vraiment" Drago comme son homme, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle veut faire croire. Pas sûre qu'elle soit prête pour une autre relation, mais qui sait ? Et un bon chocolat chaud, quelle bonne idée ! Pour Hermione, voir Wringleton équivaut à croiser un détraquer, et quel meilleure remède que le chocolat ?_

**_Tekilou :_**_ Oui, Ginny a du génie, et on aime quand Drago n'est pas une ordure huhuhuhu !_

* * *

Hermione s'échappa des bras de Drago et s'éloigna de quelques passages avant de rendre son petit déjeuner. Elle gémit en réalisant que malgré ses précautions, elle n'avait pas pu protéger le bel ensemble que lui avait confectionné Becky. Drago l'aida à se redresser et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle se changea sans un mot. Elle s'était refermée sur elle, vidée comme au jour de son arrivée. Drago était fou de rage.

Il sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans la sienne. Il avait prévu de contacter Ginny, mais celle-ci avait apparemment les choses bien en main concernant la réputation de Wringleton et comment la mettre à mal. Il tournait en rond dans sa suite quand un fracas de verre brisé attira son attention, suivi par un cri.

\- DRAGO !

Il se rua dans la chambre d'Hermione et la trouva vide. Instantanément, il imagina le pire, comme un enlèvement par Dedalus, avant de secouer la tête. Personne ne pouvait transplaner ou pénétrer dans son Manoir sans qu'il ne le sache. Reprenant ses esprits, il avisa la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte et s'y précipita.

\- Hermione !

La jeune femme était par terre, prise de la crise d'angoisse qu'elle avait pressenti. Elle avait bousculé une vitrine en verre dans sa chute, et le meuble avait versé sur elle, l'empêchant de se relever. Des étagères s'étaient brisées et de nombreux éclats parsemaient le corps nu de la jeune femme. Prise de tremblements, ses mouvements incontrôlables ne lui permettaient pas de se dégager et enfonçaient à chaque fois un peu plus les fragments.

\- AU SECOURS ! Hurla-t-il en dégageant l'étagère.

Un craquement dans la suite lui apprit que ses elfes avaient réagi au quart de seconde. En un coup d'oeil, les triplets comprirent la situation et réagirent aussitôt. Benny fit disparaître tous les éclats du sol et du meuble tandis que Becky et Betty s'occupaient d'Hermione. Drago réalisa qu'il avait les mains en sang et mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il s'était blessé en repoussant l'étagère. Il laissa Benny le soigner dans un état second, obnubilé par l'état d'Hermione. Soudain, sa crise commença à refluer et elle bloqua son regard sur celui de Drago, encore incapable de parler. Il rampa jusqu'à elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, se souciant peu de sa nudité.

\- Hermione, je suis là, je suis là...

\- Drago... J'ai mal, murmura-t-elle. Si mal...

Il devina qu'elle ne parlait pas de ses blessures et cela lui brisa le coeur. Pendant qu'il occupait son attention, les 3 elfes continuèrent de la soigner, de la laver et de l'habiller. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes gens en tête à tête. Drago s'assit contre la baignoire et installa Hermione sur ses cuisses, la plaquant contre lui et la berçant comme une enfant. Elle se laissa faire, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Le visage dans le cou de Drago, elle extériorisa toute sa tristesse, toutes ses angoisses et toute sa douleur dans des pleurs qui lui secouaient tout le corps. Et Drago la laissa faire, se fichant éperdument de voir une de ses plus belles chemises ruinée par les larmes et la morve de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il sentit les sanglots se calmer, il la redressa pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

En cet instant précis, Hermione n'avait rien de la femme fatale dont elle avait endossé le rôle moins d'une heure auparavant. Ses yeux rouges et son nez dégoulinant auraient fait fuir n'importe quel homme, tout comme son visage ravagé par les larmes. Pourtant Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était bien la femme la plus courageuse et la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu. Il repensa à la façon dont elle avait taclé Dedalus et ne put retenir un ricanement. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon, je revois la manière dont tu as réduit en cendres la virilité de cette ordure.

Hermione resta interdite 10 secondes et s'esclaffa, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent soudain de rire, incapable de se contrôler.

\- Oh mon dieu, jamais je n'aurais crû dire un truc pareil un jour ! Tremper son biscuit !

\- C'était du pur génie, il ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Mon dieu ! Il va nous croire amants !

Hermione se figea et lança un regard catastrophé à Drago, qui crut un instant que cette idée la révoltait.

\- Drago, ça va ruiner ta réputation ! S'exclama Hermione, désolée.

* * *

_Hermione a de sacrés œillères, n'est-ce pas ? xD Pauvre Drago !_

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et vos follows !_


	17. Chapitre 17

_Alors, comment va réagir Drago ?_

_Je publie, encore une fois, pendant ma pause déjeuner :D J'aime bien ce créneau :)_  
__

**_Reviews :_**

* * *

Drago tomba des nues. Sa réputation ? A lui ? Hermione s'inquiétait de ce que les gens allaient penser de lui ? Un ancien Mangemort ? Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à battre de ce que pensaient les gens de lui. Il ricana.

\- Hermione, tu parles à Drago Malefoy, je te rappelle.

\- Oh, je vois. Indestructible, inébranlable et au-dessus de tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit alors mine de se relever mais il la déséquilibra d'un mouvement de jambes et elle retomba sur lui, les mains sur ses épaules et le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il lui caressa l'arrête du menton, remonta jusqu'à l'oreille et revient à ses lèvres.

\- Tu as dit que nous étions amants, murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai menti, au cas ou tu n'aurais pas compris, ironisa Hermione.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu représentes tout ce qu'il n'est pas.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Sang-pur, longue lignée, riche, intelligent, travailleur, blanchi par le célèbre Harry Potter, qui est maintenant un de tes amis. La moitié de ces qualités rendrait jaloux n'importe quel homme. T'avoir pour amant était le meilleur mensonge possible pour lui rabattre le caquet.

\- Je n'aime pas ce mensonge, avoua Drago.

\- Je sais, je m'en excuse, je...

\- Je préférerai que ce soit la vérité, lâcha soudain le jeune homme.

Le silence tomba dans la salle de bain tandis qu'Hermione s'écartait légèrement de Drago. Son regard exprimait une incrédulité qui déstabilisa Drago. Était-ce si difficile à concevoir, une relation avec lui ? Avait-il si mauvaise réputation, bien qu'il n'ait fréquenté personne depuis des années, même pas le temps d'une nuit ? Le célibat et l'abstinence lui infligeaient-ils des désirs impossibles ? Finalement, il détourna les yeux le premier et fit un geste pour se lever. Hermione se dégagea aussitôt et le regarda se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Drago !

Il se figea et se tourna légèrement, incapable de lui faire face. Il ne supporterait pas un refus. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas la force.

\- Je n'ai pas dit non, dit-elle en hésitant.

Il osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux et remarqua qu'elle avait légèrement rougi. Il revint vers elle et déposa un baiser furtif, leger comme une plume, sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- J'espère que tu ne diras pas non, mais saches que quelque soit ta décision, je la respecterai.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la salle de bain, laissant la jeune femme à bout de souffle. Hermione posa les mains sur ses joues et eut l'impression d'être brûlante. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et décida de se faire couler un bain. Les elfes avaient parfaitement nettoyé la pièce, et ses plaies avaient disparu. Contrairement à elle, ils savaient soigner sans laisser de cicatrice. Tandis que le bain coulait, elle se déshabilla et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir sur pied qui traînait dans un angle. Sans honte, elle s'en approcha et s'examina sous toutes les coutures.

Elle avait pris du poids, c'était indéniable. Elle ne voyait plus ses côtes, les os de ses hanches étaient beaucoup moins saillants, et ses bras semblaient moins squelettiques. Seul son visage semblait acceptable. Elle était loin d'être une beauté. Elle le savait. Hermione avait suffisamment souffert de sa chevelure et de ses dents, même si ce second point avait été réglé. Elle sourit en se rappelant que c'était d'ailleurs grâce à une altercation avec des Serpentards qu'elle avait pu avoir une dentition normale au final.

Hermione finit par plonger dans son bain, savourant la chaleur de l'eau et la douceur de la mousse. Alors qu'elle se savonnait, elle vit ses cicatrices. Elle s'imagina, nue, sa peau scarifiée et rugueuse contre celle pure, parfaite, de Drago et sentit son moral dégringoler. Rien que l'image lui donna envie de pleurer. De rire, de chagrin, de désespoir, elle ne savait pas trop. Hermione savait juste qu'elle n'était pas digne de lui. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui infliger un tel spectacle. Il l'avait déjà vu nue, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Mais il y avait un monde entre fantasme et réalité, et elle était plus que certaine que son physique n'était le fantasme de personne et encore moins celui de Drago. Sur ces tristes pensées, Hermione termina de se laver en soupirant, les yeux embués, et s'immergea entièrement dans l'eau du bain, souhaitant silencieusement ne plus jamais avoir à sortir de sa baignoire.

* * *

_Ah, pauvre Hermione, toujours hantée par ses démons :( Elle qui était si fière et si sûre d'elle TT_TT_

__Les vacances approchant et l'histoire était en passe d'être entièrement écrite (à___ l'heure ou je publie ce chapitre, le chapitre final est en cours de rédaction. Pour info, il y aura 38 chapitres au total, donc on n'est même pas à la moitié :D), je pense que les publications vont peut-être s'accélérer, je ne sais pas encore. A moins qu'un chapitre par jour, cela vous convienne ?___

___Merci d'avance pour les reviews et les follows !___


	18. Chapitre 18

_Je vous gate, petit chapitre à même pas 7h du matin pour en profiter dans les transports !_

_Vous voyez que je pense à vous !_

_Bref, chapitre 18, je vous annonce que l'histoire est finie et qu'il vous reste 20 chapitres à lire, en plus de celui-ci. Je vais donc passer à 2 publications par jour, 1 le matin et 1 le soir._

_Enjoy !_

**_Reviews :_**

**_Tekilou : _**_Oui il est parfait notre petit Drago ! ?_

**_Wizard4life : _**_Hahaha merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! T'inquiète, tu auras vite le fin mot de l'histoire._

* * *

Drago s'enferma dans sa chambre et prit soin de lancer un sortilège de silence. Hors de question que quelqu'un l'entende. En grognant, il sauta sur son lit et se laissa tomber de travers, incapable de réfléchir.

Elle n'avait pas dit non.

Il l'avait embrassée.

Le baiser était aussi chaste que possible, mais il avait embrasé son coeur et, il devait le reconnaître, une certaine partie de son corps. Des mois d'abstinence qui lui revenaient en pleine figure, et son corps n'était clairement pas d'accord pour continuer. Les yeux fermés, il ouvrit sa chemise, son pantalon et y glissa une main, tandis que de l'autre il fermait les rideaux d'un coup de baguette. Dans l'obscurité du baldaquin, il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer Hermione à côté de lui, lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille.

Il commença à se caresser, d'abord doucement, profitant pleinement de son fantasme. Hermione qui l'embrassait, qui caressait son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas. Il accéléra le mouvement, sa respiration suivit et il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour atteindre la jouissance. Seigneur, si une simple rêverie lui faisait un tel effet il ne donnait pas chère de sa vie s'il avait un jour l'honneur et la chance de passer à l'acte pour de vrai. Rien que d'y penser, il sentit sa vigueur revenir et put repartir, plusieurs fois de suite, dans un fantasme dont il ne souhaitait pas la fin.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, absolument rien dans son apparence ou son comportement ne laissait imaginer que 10 minutes auparavant, il criait le nom d'Hermione à chaque orgasme. Propre sur lui, impeccable dans son costume trois-pièces, il avait tout de l'hôte parfaitement convenable qu'il se devait d'être en société. Drago accueillit Luna avec un grand sourire, la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Comment va mon éditrice préférée ?

\- Très bien, je te remercie. Et toi ?

\- Je vais toujours bien, répondit-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air tranquille et Drago attendit avec nervosité le moment ou elle allait sortir une vérité dérangeante, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête cependant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, tu as l'air d'aller mieux que la dernière fois.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione, qui venait d'arriver.

\- Il semblerait que vous vous fassiez mutuellement du bien.

Drago déglutit au double sens de cette phrase et un regard vers Hermione lui apprit qu'elle s'était faite la même réflexion, au vu de son air gêné. Une vérité dérangeante, encore une fois. Luna serra aussi Hermione dans ses bras, sans un mot, et lui prit la main lorsqu'elles s'assirent sur le canapé, repoussant Drago vers un fauteuil adjacent.

\- Ron m'a dit que tu dessinais, maintenant.

\- Oui, avoua Hermione.

\- Je suis surprise. Je ne te croyais pas suffisamment imaginative pour te lancer dans une carrière artistique

Vérité dérangeante, encore. Drago était prêt à bondir pour secourir Hermione, mais celle-ci éclata de rire.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Crois-moi, je suis la première surprise. Mais ça me fait beaucoup de bien.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie. Je pourrais voir tes dessins ?

Hermione alla chercher un carnet de croquis posé prêt de la fenêtre, se rassit et le tendit à Luna avec la fierté d'un enfant de 5 ans donnant une oeuvre d'art à sa mère. Curieux, Drago s'assit sur l'accoudoir derrière Luna et découvrit en même temps qu'elle les crayonnés qu'Hermione avait fait au fusain.

Hermione était travailleuse, cela tout le monde le savait. Elle était déterminée et se donnait toujours les moyens d'arriver au bout de ce qu'elle entreprenait. Mais là, il y avait plus que l'acharnement qui la caractérisait. Il y avait un talent certain dans ses esquisses. Les premiers dessins, bien que tristes et sombres, étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle. La profusion de détails était impressionnante, Drago avait l'impression que certains croquis étaient prêts à bondir hors de la feuille.

Au fur et à mesure des pages, les sujets étaient plus joyeux, plus léger. Betty dans son potager, brandissant une courge. Becky en train de coudre. Benny fier comme un coq dans son bureau. Ron, avec un sourire et un regard rieur, regardant par une fenêtre. Il y avait aussi Luna, Harry, Theodore, Ginny et même Blaise. Il y avait un portrait de Pattenrond, couché au pied d'Hedwige, avec une légère auréole au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des paysages, des pièces, des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il n'y avait aucun portrait de lui.

* * *

_Je crois que Drago vient de prendre une claque. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et vos follows._


	19. Chapitre 19

_Comme promis, un chapitre le matin, un chapitre le soir._

_Enjoy !_

**_Reviews :_**

* * *

\- Tu es une véritable artiste, commenta Luna en revenant sur certains dessins.

\- Merci.

\- Tu travailles ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non.

Hermione sursauta quand Luna referma brusquement le carnet de croquis. Elle le lui tendit avec un grand sourire et sortit de son propre sac un carnet en cuir de grande taille. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et lui montra la première page, Hermione y vit des photos, des annotations, des ratures, des échantillons d'écailles scotchés sur la double page.

\- Lovegood Edition va publier le prochain manuscrit de Rolph Dragonneau.

\- LE Rolph Dragonneau ? Demanda Drago, qui était maintenant assis derrière Hermione.

\- Lui-même, assura Luna. Il publie ses travaux, vu qu'il a pris la suite de son grand-père.

\- C'est une super nouvelle pour ta maison d'édition, mais je ne comprends pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans, les interrompit Hermione.

Luna se tourna vers elle, l'air surpris, comme si la question était stupide et la réponse évidente.

\- Il te veut comme illustratrice.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Il n'a jamais vu mon travail !

\- Bien sûr que si. Ron nous a montré le dessin que tu lui avais donné.

\- Oh !

Hermione rougit et Drago se sentit frustré que tous leurs amis soient au courant du contenu de ce parchemin et pas lui. Mais Luna, étant celle qu'elle était, ne le laissa pas longtemps dans l'ignorance.

\- Hermione a dessiné l'armée de Dumbledore, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Drago comprit immédiatement pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas montré l'illustration. A cette époque, il était dans le mauvais camp. Dire qu'il avait trouvé Ombrage épatante à l'époque. Quand il repensait à celui qu'il était, à cet époque, il avait honte et se dégoûtait lui-même. Soudain, par un enchaînement de réflexions, il réalisa que malgré tout son amour pour Hermione, jamais elle ne ressentirait la même chose. Il lui avait pourri la vie à Poudlard, et même si maintenant ils étaient proche, l'amitié était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes continuaient de discuter, Drago ressentit le besoin de boire un verre. D'alcool. Fort. Il alla jusqu'au bar et se servir un Whisky Pur-Feu. Puis doubla la dose. Et le but cul sec. Puis recommença. Il allait boire un troisième verre quand une main se posa sur son poignet.

\- Elle tient beaucoup à toi.

Drago lança un regard morne à Luna.

\- Je ne suis pas dans son carnet, Luna. Tout le monde y est. Même Blaise. Mais pas moi.

\- Tu vois le verre à moitié vide. Tu n'es pas dans "ce" carnet. C'est tout.

\- Allez, Lovegood, crache-le morceau.

\- Hermione a plusieurs carnets à dessin. Il semble que Benny lui en ait offert un par semaine. Elle est là depuis, quoi... 3 semaines ? Et je n'ai vu qu'un seul carnet.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça Benny faisait des cadeaux à Hermione ? Il allait râler quand il réalisa que Becky et Betty faisaient de même. L'une lui offrait des tenues sur mesure, l'autre des soins médicinaux personnalisés. Chacun à leur manière, ils aidaient Hermione à aller mieux. Et si aller mieux signifiait être exclu de son carnet à dessin, ainsi soit-il. Il l'avait aimé de loin toute ces années, il pouvait bien continuer. Sous le regard indulgent de Luna, il but son troisième verre et redevint l'hôte parfait qu'on attendait de lui.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans un heurt. Drago raconta de nombreuses anecdotes sur sa formation, comment Arthur l'avait plus d'une fois pris pour un idiot ou grondé pour une bêtise. Luna, de son côté, décrivait à Hermione des créatures et des paysages qui, même pour des sorciers, paraissaient incroyables. Elle avait accompagnée quelques fois Théodore et Rolph dans une expédition, et avait de fabuleux souvenirs à partager. Hermione fit quelques esquisses en rapport à leurs histoires respectives, et le repas se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit.

Alors qu'ils venaient de finir le dessert, Hermione se sentir soudain glacée et prise de vertige. Drago lut sur son visage qu'une crise s'annonçait mais il ne fut pas le seul. Luna se trouva soudain à côté d'elle et la fit asseoir à même le sol, lui tenant les mains écartées pour l'empêcher de se recroqueviller.

\- Hermione, regarde-moi. Regarde mes lèvres.

La jeune femme se concentra sur les lèvres de Luna, qui continua à parler d'un ton calme et apaisé.

\- Tu es forte, tu vas y arriver. C'est difficile et douloureux, mais c'est passager. Pense à quelque chose heureux. Imagine que tu appelles ton patronus.

* * *

_Oui, j'avoue, la chute n'est pas terrible pour ce chapitre _

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et vos follows !_


	20. Chapitre 20

_Petit chapitre du matin :D La suite ce soir !_

**_Reviews :_**

* * *

A quelques pas d'elles, Drago ne faisait pas un geste. Luna s'y prenait merveilleusement bien. Hermione n'était pas tombée et n'avait pas hurlé. Elle ne pleurait pas, bien qu'elle ait les yeux humides et le regard apeuré. Et elle semblait respirer sans trop de difficulté. Mais il vit cependant ses mains se crisper sur celle de Luna, et entendit sa respiration devenir sifflante.

Tout en parlant, Luna regarda Drago et lui fit en signe de tête en direction de la jeune femme. Indécis, il s'approcha, na sachant quoi faire.

\- Drago, elle a besoin d'un soutien physique, souffla-t-elle. Hermione, regarde-moi ! Oui, c'est bien, comme ça, respire.

Le jeune homme se plaça derrière elle, à genoux, et cala Hermione entre ses cuisses. Dès qu'elle sentit sa présence, elle se laissa aller contre son torse et leva les yeux vers lui. Luna lâcha Hermione, qui posa ses mains sur les bras que Drago croisait sur sa poitrine. Petit à petit, sa respiration et ses tremblements se calmèrent. Elle parvint même à lui sourire, alors que des larmes coulaient dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu as vu, je ne suis pas tombée cette fois.

\- J'ai vu, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

\- Vous vous faites vraiment du bien mutuellement. Hermione, tu devrais sérieusement envisager de t'installer ici définitivement.

\- Oh, heu... Hésita Hermione, ne sachant que répondre.

\- Elle sait déjà qu'elle peut rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra, trancha Drago.

C'était la pure vérité, même si Drago doutait qu'elle reste réellement, une fois qu'elle serait remise. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Après cette petite crise, plutôt bien maîtrisée, le reste de la soirée se passa sans heurt. Ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive, aux bavboules et aux échecs version sorcier. Hermione ayant joué avec Ron pendant le séjour de ce dernier, elle fut difficile à battre mais Luna y parvint en orientant astucieusement la conversation vers des sujets qui semblaient la déconcentrer. Finalement, vers minuit, chacun exprima le souhait de se reposer.

Luna se rendit dans sa chambre, accompagnée de Becky, tandis que Drago et Hermione se rendaient de leur côté dans leurs suites adjacentes. Ils marchaient en silence, côte à côte. Arrivée devant sa chambre, Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à Drago d'une voix timide et ouvrit la porte. Drago posa sa main sur la sienne, lui bloquant le passage. Il se pencha vers elle, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres. Mais il se retint de l'embrasser, sachant pertinemment qu'à cet instant, il n'aurait pas la force de se contenter de ça. Au dernier moment, il tourna la tête et lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Il fit volte-face et se rendit dans sa suite, tandis qu'elle restait sur le pas de la sienne, indécise. Un tiraillement au niveau de la hanche lui fit baisser les yeux. Betty était là, avec sa fabuleuse tisane. En souriant, elle prit la main d'Hermione et la conduisit jusqu'à son lit.

\- Depuis quand travaillez-vous pour Drago ?

\- Cela doit faire presque 7 ans maintenant, Miss Granger, répondit Betty en préparant le lit.

\- Oh ! Mais c'était avant ma... Mon dossier de loi, remarqua Hermione.

\- Oui. Il savait que ce projet vous tenait à cœur. Il a fait parti des premiers à proposer un salaire décent. Tenez, votre tisane.

\- Merci Betty.

Hermione reposa la tasse et examina chambre. La pièce était décoré avec goût et raffinement, c'était indéniable.

\- A qui appartient cette suite exactement, Betty ?

\- C'est la suite de la maîtresse de maison, Miss.

\- Oh... Beaucoup de femmes ont dû dormir ici alors, marmonna Hermione.

\- Aucune femme n'a dormi ici, ni avec Monsieur. Vous êtes la première à y rester depuis que Monsieur a hérité des titres et rénové le Manoir.

Betty avait annoncé cela sur le même ton que si elle avait proposé de sucre à Hermione. Tandis que la jeune femme se couchait et que Betty la bordait, elle se tourna en direction de la porte communicante, imaginant Drago de l'autre côté. Becky lui souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta la piece, la laissant enfin seule. Silencieusement, elle déverrouilla le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit un carnet à croquis qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts, rêveuse. Elle l'ouvrit et parcourut les pages qu'elle avait noirci de portraits. Souriant, heureux, concentré, triste, pensif, moqueur, hautain, colérique, énervé, tendre. Chaque page comportait un portrait de Drago. Elle avait mémorisé ses traits au point de pouvoir le dessiner les yeux fermés. Hermione sera le carnet contre elle et se recoucha, le cœur en paix.

* * *

_Aha ! Il y avait donc bien un carnet dédié à Drago ! Luna a vraiment du nez pour ce genre de chose :)_

_Et Hermione en apprend un peu plus sur Drago. Cela va-t-il pesé dans la balance ?_

_A ce soir pour la suite !_

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et vos follows :)_


	21. Chapitre 21

_Et voici le chapitre du soir !_

_Par contre je suis inquiète, depuis que j'ai accéléré le rythme de publication, je n'ai plus de nouvelles :(_

_Je devrais peut-être repasser à un chapitre par jour *réfléchis*_

**_Reviews :_**

* * *

Le week-end arriva rapidement, et avec lui Pansy, Blaise et Théodore. Luna se jeta dans ses bras, peu soucieuse des moqueries de ses camarades. Théodore la fit tourner dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon tournesol d'amour !

\- Je crois que je viens de me vomir dans la bouche, grimaça Blaise.

\- Tu es juste jaloux, parce que tu n'as pas d'amoureuse, se moqua Pansy.

Elle alla droit vers Hermione et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Hermione.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune femme en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que tu n'es plus renfermée sur toi-même, on a des années de soirée entre filles et de beuverie à rattraper !

\- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de boire ? Lança Drago.

\- Je l'ai fait ! On fera des beuveries au cidre et au pétillant de pomme ! Répliqua Pansy.

\- Vous allez mettre du temps à prendre une cuite, ricana Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas le but, sombre crétin. Tu veux qu'Hermione fasse un coma éthylique ? Non , on va juste boire à s'en éclater la vessie ! Mais avant, je veux absolument voir cette nouvelle piscine ! S'exclama Pansy en pointant Drago du doigt.

Il leva les bras, comme pris en faute.

\- Aile sud, à la place de l'ancien grand salon d'apparat.

\- Tu as rénové le grand salon d'apparat ? Qu'as-tu fait des... Reliques de ta famille ?

\- Brûlées. Jusqu'à la dernière.

\- Quelles reliques ?

\- Le sujet est clos.

Le ton était cinglant. La discussion, clairement, prenait un tour inattendu et le sujet était tabou. Personne n'insista et tout le monde se dirigea vers la piscine. Tous sauf Hermione. Drago laissa tout le monde partir devant et la rejoignit.

\- Un problème ?

\- Je... Je ne peux pas me baigner... Pas avec...

\- Tes cicatrices ? Je les ai déjà vu. Plus d'une fois. Même celles sur ton...

\- Stop ! Ça va j'ai compris. Mais eux ne savent pas. En tout cas, même s'ils s'en doutent, ils n'ont pas besoin de voir.

\- Personne ne va te juger, Hermione.

\- Je viens, mais je ne me baignerai pas.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Drago.

Il se garda bien de rajouter qu'avec Pansy et Blaise dans les parages, elle avait peu de chance de rester sèches, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Pas la peine de la faire fuir à l'autre bout du manoir. Ils se rendirent dans l'aile sud en silence.

\- Ces reliques... Elles concernaient des sang-de-bourbes, je suppose ?

Drago la saisit par les épaules et lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot, Hermione.

\- Tu l'as bien fait, toi. À mon encontre.

\- Et tu crois que j'en suis fier ? J'étais un petit con prétentieux, englué dans l'éducation néfaste que j'avais reçu. J'avais 12 ans, par la barbe de Merlin ! Pas vraiment l'âge de raison.

\- Ta tante l'a gravé dans ma chair.

Drago lâcha Hermione, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et son regard se posa sur le bras qu'elle serait de son autre main. Bellatrix Lestrange avait eu la mort qu'elle méritait. Avec le recul, il était plus que ravi que Molly ait terrassé ce monstre. Mais les ravages qu'elle avait fait étaient toujours là. Détournant le regard, Hermione remonta une manche, dévoilant un avant-bras particulièrement marqué.

\- C'est à cause de ça... Que j'ai commencé à... Tu sais...

Drago ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

\- Quand Dedalus m'a plaqué, il a dit qu'il... Qu'il avait dû prendre sur lui pour b... Baiser une Sang-de-bourbe... Qu'il le voyait sur mon bras... Ça lui donnait envie de vomir... Alors j'ai voulu faire... Disparaître cette marque... Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution... Mais l'insulte ne concernait pas que mon bras, dit-elle en riant tristement. Je suis Sang-de-bourbe de la tête aux pieds, murmura-t-elle en écartant les bras, un air désolé sur le visage.

Le jeune homme ressentit un rage comme il avait plus connu depuis des années. Il fit volte-face et commença à faire les 100 pas dans le couloir, cherchant à contrôler la haine qui se déversait en lui. Alors qu'il allait exploser, deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière et il sentit Hermione se plaquer dans son dos. Interdit, il en oublia même de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle fila vers la piscine sans lui laisser le temps de lui parler, de l'enlacer. De l'embrasser.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, ça avance tout doucement (enfin pas si doucement que ça, vu que je vous publie 2 chapitres par jour quand même :p )_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews et les follows_


	22. Chapitre 22

_Hello hello !_

_C'est le week-end, alors je suis un peu paresseuse. En plus je me fais chouchouter chez le coiffeur, cadeau de moi à moi pour les fêtes._

_Merci de toutes vos reviews, j'en ai jamais eu autant en même temps vous avez égayé ma journée 3_

**_Reviews :_**

**_Kccb : _**_Merci ! Oui moi aussi il me plaît bien comme ça. J'aurais aimé qu'il ait un arc de redemption plus marqué dans l'histoire, alors je comble ce manque dans mes fanfics._

**_NON NON NON :_**_ Ok ok ok, on reste à 2 chapitres par jour xD pas taper pas taper ! Je m'en voudrais de te provoquer des crises d'hypofanfic (dans la lignée d'une hypoglycémie mais pour les histoires)._

**_Tekilou :_**_ Hey ! Luna je l'adore, elle dit ce qu'elle pense, elle est droite dans ses bottes, elle ne connait pas l'hypocrisie et les faux-semblants, et elle est d'une résilience à toute épreuve. Je devrais lui faire une fanfic dédiée un jour, si je trouve un bon sujet. Oui hein, d'ailleurs ce chapitre devrait te plaire alors huhuhu !_

**_Boubou :_**_ Contente que l'histoire te plaise. Oui je vais mieux, j'ai quelques rechutes de temps en temps, mais plus rien d'aussi poussé (plutôt comme des groooos coups de mou en mode je suis trop nulle, j'arrive à rien, blablabla), mais j'ai mon Drago personnel à la maison ainsi qu'un Sinistros rien qu'à moi (c'est ma pilule d'amour incommensurable et éternel)._

**_Elchep :_**_ Merci ! J'avoue, j'ai du mal à lire des fanfics en cours car je suis du genre impatiente quand j'aime quelque chose xD j'ai dévoré une fanfic de 70 chapitres en 2 jours, merci les heures de bus ! Donc je suis contente de ne pas vous faire patienter trop 😁 et du coup je m'avance sur d'autres fanfics pour essayer de limiter des attentes ;)_

* * *

Drago prit le temps de se calmer avant de rejoindre tout le monde. Excepté Hermione, tout le monde était en train d'exhiber sa plastique, posant comme des mannequins dans le but de faire rire Hermione. Ce qu'ils parvenaient à faire avec une facilité déroutante.

Luna arborait un maillot une pièce, jaune avec un imprimé de tournesol, particulièrement échancré sur les hanches, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Theodore. Celui-ci, dans son bermuda bleu, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'effleurer sa belle. Pansy, dans un magnifique deux pièces rouge Bordeaux, prenait des poses plus que sensuelles, tandis que Blaise, dans son bermuda gris, essayait de gonfler ses muscles et de prendre des poses d'altérophiles, ce qui était tordant.

Remarquant soudain la façon dont Blaise se pavanait et comment Hermione le regardait, Drago vit rouge et se hâta de les rejoindre. Il envoya valser ses vêtements et se planta en boxer devant Blaise, exposant sa musculature au regard d'Hermione. Son ami lui lança un regard goguenard et commença à le taquiner, gonflant un muscle, pliant les bras, sortant le torse. Drago se prit au jeu et commença à imiter les poses de Blaise, rapidement rejoint par Théodore, qui n'était pas en reste.

Pansy et Luna rejoignirent Hermione sur une des chaises longues. La jeune femme ne leur prêta aucune attention, hypnotisée qu'elle était par le jeune homme blond. Elle voyait les muscles rouler sous sa peau, elle les devinait dessiner à la perfection, dur comme la roche. Bien qu'il l'ait plusieurs fois serrée dans ses bras, elle était trop occupée avec ne pas sombrer dans le néant pour avoir remarqué qu'il avait un physique plutôt avantageux, qui plus est à son goût. De manière diffuse, elle sentit quelque chose se développer dans son estomac, comme une nuée de papillons timides. Était-ce... Du désir ?

Pansy et Luna, assissent à côté d'elle, ne dirent pas un mot mais échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Elles voyaient bien l'effet que Drago avait sur la jeune femme. Et c'était une excellente chose de la voir sortir de son mutisme. Si en plus cela pouvait aboutir sur une relation que les deux partis appelaient de tous leurs souhaits, chacun était gagnant sur tous les tableaux.

\- Il y a de quoi se rincer l'œil, pas vrai Hermione ?

La jeune femme aspira une grande bouchée d'air et regarda Pansy, les yeux grand ouverts, à la fois surprise et contrariée d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Drago l'avait-il vu ainsi, le dévisageant comme une adolescente rougissante et stupide ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est trop occupé à rivaliser avec Blaise et Théo.

\- Je pense que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens.

\- Je ne ressens r... Commença Hermione.

\- Si tu dis "rien", je dis à Drago que ça fait un quart d'heure que tu baves sur ses abdos et son joli petit cul, coupa Pansy.

\- Pansy ! S'exclama Hermione, en s'essuyant discrètement les lèvres.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a un beau postérieur, avança Luna. Mais je préfère celui de Theodore.

\- Encore heureux ! Bon, moi, je vais aller nager. Mais avant ça...

Sans prévenir, Pansy se précipita vers Blaise et le poussa dans le dos. Surpris par le choc, Blaise eut juste le temps de se retourner. Se faisant, il attrapa Pansy par le poignet et l'entraîna en riant dans sa chute, tandis que Pansy hurlait. Fort heureusement, l'eau était à 30 degrés, donc aucun choc thermique ne vint ternir cet instant. Drago et Theodore étaient en larmes tellement ils riaient, mais Luna n'avait pas abattu sa carte. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle rejoignit Theodore et lui sauta sur le dos, les faisant basculer tous les deux. Le fou-rire de Drago redoubla. Persuadé qu'Hermione ne s'approcherait pas de l'eau, il ne vit rien venir, mais les autres si. Et personne, évidemment ne pensa à le prévenir.

Alors que Drago se moquait gentiment de ses amis, Hermione s'approcha furtivement, un doigt sur la bouche. Blaise lui jeta un regard puis reporta son attention sur Drago, qu'il provoqua pour que celui-ci ne se retourne pas.

\- Viens te baigner, stupide blondinette ! Au lieu de te gausser comme une baleine là !

\- Ahahah ! Si t'avais vu ta tête, c'était trop beau !

\- Tu vas voir quand ça sera ton tour ! Lança Pansy en éclatant de rire.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Hermione, mais il était trop tard. Il sentit un pression au niveau de ses fesses et réalisa une seconde trop tard qu'Hermione venait de le pousser du pied dans sa propre piscine.

* * *

_Mwahahahahahahaha_

_Je suis tellement fière de cette chute, dans tous les sens du terme... Et le chapitre de ce soir, c'est un de mes préférés, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus xD_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews et lez follows !_


	23. Chapitre 23

_Je suis désolééééééééééeeeeeeeeeeee !_

_Hier soir on est sortis, rentrée à minuit, et j'ai dormi jusqu'à 10h50 (°O°")_

_ensuite on a été promené Sirius, ma chienne, et on est rentrée y a 30 minutes, donc douche, et me voilà TT_TT_

_Bref Hermione a donc poussé Drago dans la piscine d'un coup de pied bien placé niark niark niark_

**_Reviews :_**

**_Tekilou : _**_Elle a testé, elle a testé xD en même temps, quand on base sur un beau fessier, on finit par vouloir tripoter huhuhu_

**_Laurave :_**_ N'est-ce pas :D_

* * *

Drago, malgré l'attaque en traître d'Hermione, parvint néanmoins à se rétablir et exécuta un plongeon acceptable, au contraire de ses deux amis. Il fila jusqu'au bord opposé et se hissa hors de la piscine avec une aisance déconcertante, avant de revenir vers Hermione. Celle-ci déglutit en parcourant le corps ruisselant du jeune homme, s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur le boxer trempé qui ne cachait plus grand chose. Elle secoua la tête et continua son examen, remontant jusqu'au visage de Drago. Hermione sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Il la regardait avec... Désir. Drago arborait son sourire de prédateur, et Hermione réalisa alors que la proie, c'était elle.

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou en riant, se précipitant vers le couloir. Drago étant trempé, il ne pouvait la rattraper comme il le souhaitait, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il passa devant Becky et Betty qui pouffèrent, heureuses de voir leur maître s'amuser. Arrivé à un croisement, Drago hésita, lorsqu'un toussotement discret attira son attention. Levant les yeux au ciel, Benny indiqua d'un geste l'étage supérieur. Drago le remercia et grimpa l'escalier 4 à 4, peu soucieux du fait qu'il trempait tout sur son chemin. Une fois en haut, il avisa un mouvement sur sa droite et reprit sa course. D'un sortilège informulé, il verrouilla toutes les pièces de l'étage, et coinça Hermione au bout du couloir.

\- C'est de la triche, Drago !

\- C'est toi qui a commencé en m'attaquant par derrière.

Il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant, mais elle voyait bien la lueur taquine dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'il leva les bras pour l'attraper, elle se faufila dessous et reprit sa course, Drago sur les talons. Elle n'alla pas loin cependant. Elle était encore faible physiquement et manquait d'endurance. Elle réussit cependant à se réfugier dans sa chambre et bloqua la porte, avant de se rappeler la porte communicante. Hermione se précipita en riant, mais Drago ouvrit la porte une seconde avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne et elle se retrouva dans ses bras malgré elle. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge tandis que Drago refermait doucement ses bras sur elle, la plaquant davantage contre son torse humide.

\- J'ai gagné.

\- N'importe quoi, grommela Hermione en se dégageant.

\- Il me semble que j'ai droit à un gage.

Disant ceci, il avança vers le lit, obligeant Hermione à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le matelas à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Elle crut un instant qu'ils allaient basculer sur le lit et faire l'amour. Bien que l'idée soit plus que tentante, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas prête et sentit la peur monter. Mais Drago l'attrapa par la taille pour l'asseoir sur le lit, avant de s'agenouiller devant elle et de s'installer entre ses cuisses. Ainsi, il avait les bras autour de sa taille et la tête au niveau de sa poitrine. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ses seins qu'il regardait, mais bien son visage.

\- Il me semble, Miss Granger, que j'ai mérité un câlin.

Interdite, Hermione éclata de rire et posa ses bras sur les épaules de Drago, son menton sur sa tête. Tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, Drago s'imprégna de l'odeur d'Hermione, la fixant dans sa mémoire. Un mélange de parchemin, de fusain et de peinture, rehaussé d'une pointe de citron. Alors qu'ils étaient là, enlacés, Hermione réalisa qu'elle voulait plus qu'une étreinte. Se redressant, elle prit le visage de Drago dans ses mains et se pencha vers lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent timidement celles du jeune homme, avant de s'y poser avec plus de résolution. Enhardie, elle caressa du bout de la langue les lèvres de Drago, qui ne se fit pas prier pour ouvrir la bouche, lui rendant la pareille. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre leur souffle.

Drago fut celui qui mit fin au baiser. A bout de souffle, il sentit qu'il devait faire une pause.

\- Tu me tues, Hermione.

\- Je suis désolée !

\- Ne t'excuse pas, rit Drago. Mais si on continue, je risque de dépasser les limites et d'aller trop loin.

Il resserra son étreinte, un lueur taquine dans les yeux. Hermione sut qu'elle allait détester la suite.

\- J'ai besoin d'un bon bain, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Drago, non !

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il la hissa sur son épaule et retourna à l'aile sud, faisait fi des hurlements et menaces de la jeune femme. Arrivé au bord de la piscine il la fit basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans ses bras, sous les rires et les moqueries de leurs amis. Elle le menaça du regard mais sut qu'elle avait perdu quand il fit un pas en avant, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

* * *

_Vengeeeeeaaaaance ! Je dois dire que j'admire le self-control de Drago pour le coup, parce que la situation était paaaaaarticulièrement tentante !_

_Le bon côté des choses, c'est que vous n'aurez pas à attendre une journée entière pour la suite, on se revoit dans quelques heures (les chapitres sont sur le site jusqu'au 30, je rajoute le reste ce soir, comme ça j'aurais juste les reviews à rajouter :D )_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews et les follows :D_


	24. Chapitre 24

_Je suis tellement désolée pour hier !_

_Comme on s'ennuyait un peu et qu'il y avait beaucoup de vent et qu'on pouvait pas sortir, vers 16 on s'est mis su rNEtflux et on a lancé The Witcher... Résultat on s'est fait toute la saison 1 et on s'est couché à minuit xDDD_

_Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets 2 chapitres ce matin, et 2 ce soir :D (et pareil demain _)_

**_Reviews :_**

* * *

Hermione, Pansy et Luna étaient dans la suite d'Hermione, se séchant et se changeant. Ils avaient passé 2h à sauter, nager, s'asperger, jouer au waterpolo et ils étaient exténués. Les hommes étaient à côté, et l'on pouvait les entendre ricaner de l'autre côté de la porte, bloquée avec une chaise par Pansy.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en Blaise, avait-elle affirmé.

\- C'est ton ami.

\- Cela n'exclut pas un manque de confiance selon le sujet.

Luna haussa les épaules et se laissa sur le lit gigantesque.

\- Il est immense ce lit.

\- C'est clair. Rien que pour sortir il te faut 10 minutes pour ramper jusqu'au bord, plaisanta Pansy. Tu dors au milieu, en x ?

\- Plutôt en boule dans un coin, avoua Hermione.

Luna aperçut alors quelque chose sous l'oreiller. Elle y glissa la main et en sortit un carnet à dessin. Hermione se jeta sur elle et le lui arracha, surprenant tour le monde.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a des choses que tu ne veux pas montrer dans ce carnet.

\- Non, c'est juste... Ce n'est pas très... Réussi ? Tenta de mentir Hermione.

Pansy lança un regard en biais à Hermione et récupéra le grimoire d'un Accio bien envoyé avant de courir dans toute la pièce, poursuivie par Hermione. Elle grimpa finalement sur le lit mais se prit les pieds dans un oreiller et bascula, Hermione sur le dos. Dans sa chute, elle lâcha le carnet qui rebondit sur le matelas et s'ouvrit, dévoilant son contenu.

\- Non ! Cria Hermione.

Mais tandis que Pansy la retenait maintenant, Luna prit le carnet et le feuilleta. Hermione était mortifiée. Et si elles se moquaient d'elle ? Si elles lui disaient qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, réduisant à neant non seulement ses espoirs, mais aussi ses fantasmes ? Pansy parvint à se dégager et rejoignit Luna. En voyant le contenu, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'empara du carnet, tournant les pages avec incrédulité. Puis elle regarda Hermione, stupéfaite. Soudain, elle sauta à nouveau sur le lit et colla le carnet, ouvert sur un double portrait de Drago, sous le nez d'Hermione. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, attendant la réplique qui briserait ses rêves.

\- Tu pourrais faire mon portrait ?

Hermione ouvrit un oeil. Pas de moquerie ? Pas de rire ? Pansy la fixait avec intensité, attendant sa réponse comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Ton portrait ? Répéta timidement Hermione.

Pansy opina.

\- Ma mère me saoule depuis 2 ans pour faire mon portrait et l'afficher dans la galerie familiale. Mais tous les peintres qu'elle me présente sont des gros snobinards imbus de leur personne. Je veux un portrait rayonnant, où je respire la joie de vivre. Pas donner l'impression de me rendre à mon propre enterrement.

Elle tourna les page, retrouvant un portrait particulièrement réussi de Drago. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et riait doucement. Hermione avait gravé cette image dans son esprit quand Drago et Ron avaient discuté un soir à propos d'une partie de billard mémorable, ou Harry avait réussi à déchirer le tapis de feutre. Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à le croquer et avait peaufiner le portrait les jours suivants.

\- Hermione, si tu arrives à capter ce genre d'expression chez Drago, nul doute que tu ne verras pas chez moi que la fille hautaine et pédante que je sais être. Même si je fais de gros effort.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup avoir un portrait aussi. Avec Théodore. Et avec mon père, ajouta Luna. Cela lui ferait plaisir.

\- Mais je ne suis pas portraitiste, avança Hermione.

\- Foutaise, coupa Pansy. Tu es incroyablement talentueuse, et personne d'autre que toi ne fera mon portrait. Même si je mets 15 ans à te convaincre, j'attendrai.

Boudeuse, elle s'assit en tailleur, les bras croisés, le carnet plaqué contre elle. Hermione réfléchit. Un portrait. C'était beaucoup de travail, bien plus qu'une simple illustration. Ses croquis étaient réalistes, mais la couleur pouvait tout changer. Surtout l'aquarelle. Ce serait un défi. Un sacré défi. Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle était déjà en train de faire un liste mentalement, réfléchissant au matériel, à la lumière, à la tenue et la coiffure de Pansy ou de Luna.

\- Oui.

Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que j'aimerai beaucoup relever ce défi, expliqua Hermione.

Pansy lui tomba dessus en riant, tandis que Luna applaudissait à côté d'elle.

\- On commence quand ?

* * *

_La suite tout de suite !_


	25. Chapitre 25

_Et tout de suite, la suite !_

**_Reviews :_**

* * *

\- Pansy, tu n'as pas besoin de rester immobile. Si tu es figée, l'expression le sera aussi sur le tableau.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, sonnant le glas de Novembre. Il avait neigé dans la semaine et le parc prenait des airs de féeries polaires sous la poudreuse. Luna était repartie rédiger le contrat d'illustratrice pour Hermione. Elle comptait bien lui obtenir un excellent salaire pour ce travail. Hermione n'avait rien demandé, mais elle aimait l'idée de pouvoir se débrouiller sans la pension du Ministère. Elle dédierait cet argent à des charités, si elle avait de quoi vivre. Théodore et Blaise devaient revenir le week-end prochain. Il ne restait que Pansy, Drago et Hermione.

Drago avait été plutôt discret cette semaine. Hermione passant son temps avec Pansy, il en avait profité pour mettre au clair ses affaires avec le Ministère. Arthur, à sa grande surprise, avait appris sa démission avec tristesse. Mais il l'avait soutenu dans ses projets. C'était plus que ce qu'avait jamais fait ses propres parents. Et savoir qu'il était toujours le bienvenu au Terrier atténua sa peine de ne plus croiser le vieil homme tous les jours. Il avait aussi régulièrement croisé Harry, Ginny et Ron, qui l'avaient tenu au courant de la situation concernant Wringleton.

L'article de Ginny avait fait des dégâts, tout comme les quelques pistes laissées par Harry. Des dossiers ressortaient. Extorsion, intimidation, Wringleton n'avait reculé devant rien pour gravir les échelons. Cet idiot avait jute oublié de faire disparaître les traces de ses agissements. Une enquête avait été ouverte à son encontre, retraçant sa vie depuis les 10 dernières années. En clair, il était dans la merde, pour le plus grand plaisir des proches d'Hermione.

Hermione ignorait tout de cette situation. Drago prenait soin d'intercepter les éditions du journal, mais la jeune femme lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais lire un tel torchon de sa vie. Non, elle se contentait de peindre et dessiner du matin au soir, ce qui lui procurait un bien être incroyable. Elle n'avait eu que 2 crises d'angoisse, assez minime d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait su gérer grâce à la technique de Luna et la présence de Drago. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à se contrôler seule, mais elle faisait des progrès, c'était indéniable.

\- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Poser est ce que j'aime le moins, avoua Pansy en boudant.

\- Pense à quelque chose de joyeux.

Hermione se remémora alors les paroles de Luna.

\- Pense à ton patronus !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais invoquer un patronus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Donc tu sais qu'il faut penser à un souvenir particulièrement joyeux. Plus le souvenir est heureux plus le patronus est puissant et formé, récita Hermione.

\- On n'est plus à Poudlard, je te rappelle.

\- Invoque ton patronus, martela Hermione.

Pansy fit la moue, pour le principe, avant de se concentrer sérieusement. Petit à petit, son visage se décrispa, et Hermione la vit alterner entre sourires et froncements de sourcils, a la recherche du souvenir parfait. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, Hermione avançait dans son tableau, transformant le croquis austère en un portrait vivant, qui donnait envie de sourire.

\- Je l'ai ! S'exclama Pansy avec un immense sourire.

Hermione se hâta de retranscrire les émotions de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle se préparait à lancer le sortilège du patronus. D'un mouvement de baguette fluide, elle fit apparaître une grue cendrée qui vola dans la piece, avant de se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était assise Pansy. L'image était parfaite, Hermione de dépêcha de la capturer sur sa toile avant que le patronus ne disparaisse. Puis, tout en continuant à bavarder avec Pansy, elle continua à peindre.

Pansy était totalement détendue maintenant et n'arrêtait pas de plaisanter. Elle régalait Hermione de ses aventures romantiques, plutôt de ses galères. En effet, Pansy avait une impressionnante liste de premiers rendez-vous qui n'avaient jamais abouti. Contrairement aux rumeurs, elle ne se contentait pas d'accumuler les amants. Non, elle cherchait depuis un moment une véritable relation, construite sur le partage, la confiance et l'affection. Mais sa lignée, sa famille et son tempérament de feu décourageaient généralement ceux qui osaient tenter leur chance. Elle n'en disait rien, mais Hermione sentait que cette situation la peinait.

\- Viens voir ton portrait. Je dois faire quelques retouches mais le principal est déjà bien visible.

Pansy s'empressa de la rejoindre et retint une exclamation de surprise. Là, sur la toile, se tenait une charmante jeune femme au sourire taquin, le regard rieur, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil qu'elle partageait avec un majestueux patronus, la protégeant de tout commentaire négatif.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura Pansy en serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

* * *

_Je prépare de suite les deux chapitres de ce soir _"_

_Comme je suis au travail mais qu'il n'y a aucun chef, que mon travail n'a pas été revu et que donc je ne peux pas avancer, je devrais largement avoir le temps xD Du coup, je pense que je vais avancer aussi sur mes autres fanfics (oui, autres au pluriel, parce que les idées pulullent et que plutôt que de les oublier, je les commence et après je vois si ça colle et si je peux continuer)_

_Merci pour les reviews et les follows :)_


	26. Chapitre 26

_Ce chapitre est près depuis ce matin xD_

_Et avant que j'oublie, je préfère les publier maintenant xD_

**_Reviews :_**

**_Tekilou : _**_Fidèle au poste, à ce que je vois :D_

* * *

La première semaine de décembre se terminait quand Hermione finalisa le portrait de Pansy. Le rendu était exceptionnel. La profusion de détails était étourdissante, on pouvait rester une heure à le regarder et toujours découvrir un petit quelque chose. Ainsi, Pansy avait demande à Hermione de rajouter quelques détails comme une miniature de son Fléreur sur le guéridon, sa paire de chaussures préférées sous le fauteuil et une fleur sauvage dans ses cheveux, souvenirs d'un été à la montagne. Pansy ne se lassait pas de contempler le portrait.

Un matin cependant, elle sauta sur Hermione dès le petit-déjeuner.

\- Ce tableau n'est pas terminé.

\- Tu veux que je rajoute des détails ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non. Je veux que tu le signes.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle ne signait pas ses oeuvres. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un peu de peinture et de papier. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits et elle ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de Pansy.

\- Hermione, si tu ne le signes pas, personne ne saura que c'est de toi !

\- Et ça me convient.

\- Mais... C'est ce qui va te faire connaître ! C'est comme ça que tu auras des commandes !

\- Je ferai les portraits de mes amis, c'est tout.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous faire un portrait par an, ronchonna Pansy.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Hermione.

En réalité, Hermione craignait la notoriété. Elle avait suffisamment souffert à cause de son statut d'héroïne, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Elle commençait tout juste à goûter à nouveau à la vie et replonger dans le cercle vicieux qu'imposait la célébrité n'était pas pour lui plaire.

\- Mais... Hermione, tu as tellement de talent ! Je croyais que tu voulais en vivre.

\- Rien ne m'en empêche, si ? Demanda Hermione, surprise.

\- Tu ne pourras pas les vendre à leur juste prix, ajouta alors Drago qui avait suivi la conversation.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, une légère rougeur au visage. Ils s'étaient peu croisés dernièrement et, en dehors d'un ou deux baisers chastes, n'avaient partagé aucune intimité. Pourtant, Hermione mourrait d'envie de se lover dans ses bras pour autre chose qu'une crise d'angoisse. Crises qu'elle avait de moins en moins, donc elle n'avait même plus cette excuse pour se blottir contre lui. Bref, elle était en manque et cette sensation était nouvelle pour elle, surtout après toutes ces années d'isolement social.

\- Si tu ne signes pas, l'œuvre vaut moins cher. Le nom, ma chère, est ce qui fait son prix. Et surtout l'histoire derriere le nom.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hermione Granger, héroïne de la grande guerre, talentueuse employée du Ministère, mise à mal par la soif de pouvoir d'un sombre arriviste, se reconvertit dans l'art de la peinture pour soigner son mal et devient portraitiste professionnelle, clama Drago en se levant et en faisant de grands moulinets avant de faire une révérence devant Hermione. Les gens paieront des fortunes pour avoir un portrait de ta main.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas envie de redevenir célèbre.

Drago comprenait mieux que personne la réticence de la jeune femme. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait ramassé les morceaux juste avant qu'elle ne se brise à tout jamais. Lui prenant la main, il la portait à ses lèvres avec un regard taquin.

\- Tu sais ce qui est bien dans le fait d'être son propre patron ?

\- N... non, balbutia Hermione, perturbée par les yeux gris de Drago.

\- La liberté. Tu es libre, Hermione. Encore plus quand tu es artiste. Libre des délais, des tarifs, du choix des clients. Libre d'accepter une commande, ou de la refuser. Libre de dire tes 4 vérités à qui de droit.

Hermione finit par retirer sa main quand Pansy se racla discrètement la gorge, tandis que Drago se redressait doucement, le regard un peu fuyant. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il lança un tel regard à Hermione qu'elle sentit son cœur papilloner dans sa poitrine.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être de trop dans cette baraque, marmonna Pansy en grignotant un toast.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je t'en prie. Drago se meurt d'amour pour toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il est étonnant que vous n'ayiez pas encore conclu. A moins que...

\- Non.

\- Dommage. J'adore les potins sexuels, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais.

* * *

_La suite tout de suite !_


	27. Chapitre 27

Pansy lâcha son toast, surprise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je... Je ne suis pas jolie, marmonna Hermione en tirant sur ses manches.

Pansy pouffa avant d'éclater de rire. Elle en pleurait tellement elle riait.

\- Hermione, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Tu es la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Seigneur, où as-tu été cherché une idée pareille.

Hermione remonta alors ses manches, dévoilant ses avant-bras scarifiés. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne à part Drago et les elfes n'avaient vu ses mutilations. Becky prenait soin de lui coudre des vêtements qui masquaient entièrement son corps, à sa demande. Pansy se leva, fit le tour de la table et prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes. Du pouce, elle caressa la peau meurtrie de son amie.

\- Oh.

Il y avait des larmes dans la voix de Pansy, et Hermione n'osait pas la regarder. Son amie lâcha ses mains pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

\- Avec ou sans, tu es magnifique Hermione. Crois-moi, tout le monde le pense, y compris Drago. Surtout Drago.

Elle ricana de nouveau.

\- Si tu crois que tes cicatrices l'empêchent de se masturber en pensant à toi et à tout ce qu'il aimerait te faire entre deux draps, tu te fais des illusions.

\- L'amour, ce n'est pas que du sexe, répliqua Hermione, perturbée par les images sensuelles qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

\- Absolument. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il manque à votre couple. La confiance, le partage, l'affection, vous l'avez déjà. Pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est faux, vous êtes dégoulinants d'amour des que vous êtes à moins de 4 mètres l'un de l'autre, ajouta Pansy en voyant Hermione prête à protester.

Pansy coupa court à la conversation en retournant à son petit-déjeuner, s'emparant de l'édition du jour. En temps normal, Hermione ne prêtait pas attention au journal, mais un mouvement sur la couverture attira son attention et son regard se posa sur une photo de Wringleton. Sans réfléchir, elle arracha le journal des mains de Pansy, qui en avala son café de travers.

Wringleton était supposé être à son avantage sur la photo, pourtant on pouvait voir de légères cernes sous ses yeux, son écharpe semblait un peu de travers et il avait le regard fuyant. Le titre, en gros et scintillant, était sans équivoque.

Wringleton, du talent ou de la triche ?

Depuis de nombreuses semaines maintenant, des rumeurs résonnent dans les couloirs du Ministère, sur les soit-disant talents de Dedalus Wringleton. Certains commencent à croire que sa position ne viendrait pas de son dur labeur, mais plutôt de combines malhonnêtes allant du vol d'idées à l'extorsion et la menace...

Hermione parcourut le résumé avant d'aller jusqu'à l'article dédié, en double page, froissant le journal au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Pansy, inquiète, ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux et avait déjà fait appelé Drago. Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, elle avait terminé la lecture de l'article et fixait le vide.

\- Hermione, commença-t-il.

\- C'est toi, le coupa-t-elle. Tu es à l'origine de ça ! C'était ton idée !

\- En fait...

\- Pourquoi ? Hurla Hermione. Pourquoi ?

\- Hermione, on était tous partant ! Intervint Pansy.

Hermione se tourna vers elle, indécise.

\- Tous ?

\- Drago a eut l'idée de base, puis chacun y est allé de la sienne. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna... Même Blaise et Théodore. On était tous d'accord pour faire plonger cette pourriture ! Pour te soigner !

\- Me soigner ? Répéta Hermione dangereusement bas.

Drago déglutit. Il avait déjà vu Hermione en colère et il savait de quoi elle était capable. Froissant le journal en boule et le lança violemment sur Drago.

\- Tu l'as lu ?

\- Non, pas encore...

\- Tu m'avais promis que je n'aurais plus jamais à croiser cette ordure ! Lui rappela Hermione.

Drago se rappelait en effet cette promesse, mais il ne voyait pas le rapport, et cela dut se lire sur son visage car Hermione reprit la parole, d'une voix aussi froide que la glace.

\- Il va y avoir un procès. Toutes les victimes connues vont devoir témoigner.

Pansy et Drago échangèrent un regard inquiets, devinant la suite.

\- Je suis convoquée la veille du réveillon de Noël. Je fais partie de cette putain de liste, Drago ! Hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Drago fit aussi un pas vers elle mais elle esquiva et quitta la cuisine en courant. Ils la suivirent dans le jardin et le jeune homme allait la rattraper quand elle transplana sous ses yeux.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que je me suis faite pardonnée, je pense que demain pour le réveillon je ferai pareil (4 chapitres) et pareil pour le 25, comme ça vous aurez pleeeeeein de choses à lire :D Enfin après, je peux repartir sur 2 chapitres par jour si vous préférez faire durer le suspense ;)_

_Merci pour les reviews et les follows !_


	28. Chapitre 28

_Oh, ce soir c'est le réveillon !_

_Je vous mets 2 chapitres ce matin et 2 ce soir, pour patienter le temps que les invités arrivent ou que le plat cuise :p_

**_Reviews :_**

**_Tekilou : _**_Et oui, une fuite. Mais parfois, le repli reste la meilleure stratégie. A voir ce que cela va donner ;) Bon en même temps, Drago n'est pas entièrement responsable, il n'a fait que remué la merde, après c'est les autorités qui ont fait le reste...  
_

* * *

Drago laissa éclater sa rage et Pansy ne fit rien pour le calmer. Clairement, il avait besoin de laisser sortir pas mal de choses. Il passa un quart d'heure à shooter dans la neige, peu soucieux d'être trempé jusqu'aux os, à hurler des insanités et des menaces de plus en plus virulentes à l'encontre de l'homme qui avait détruit Hermione. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, elle le ramena à l'intérieur et appela Benny.

\- Hermione est partie.

L'elfe sursauta.

\- Mais la protection...

\- Elle est passée outre. Elle a du retrouver une certaine puissance magique maintenant qu'elle va mieux, coupa Drago.

Becky, alertée par les cris à l'extérieur, avait déjà apporté des couvertures pour les deux amis, tandis que Betty préparait une tisane bien chaude. Drago se frottait le visage, réfléchissant à toute allure. Où était-elle allée ? Allait-elle revenir ? Mais surtout, était-elle en sécurité ? Ces questions le hantaient.

\- Benny, peux-tu tracer un transplanage ?

\- Non Miss Parkinson, et j'en suis navré, se lamenta Benny.

Becky et Betty n'étaient pas en reste, se lamentant sur le devenir de la jeune maîtresse. Pansy nota sans rien dire que tout le personnel ici semblait déjà la considérer comme la maîtresse des lieux. C'était dire à quel point ils étaient attachés à elle. Pansy, une fois sèche et réchauffée, se leva.

\- Je vais partir.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Drago, sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Elle va revenir et à ce moment-là, vous allez avoir besoin de parler. Entre autre, rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Elle ne me laissera jamais la toucher, alors ne te fais pas trop d'illusion sur le côté sexuel de notre relation, si jamais relation il y a toujours.

\- En fait, elle a plutôt peur de te dégoûter, si tu veux mon avis.

Drago releva la tête brusquement.

\- Quoi ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Elle a honte de sa peau et de ses scarifications. A toi de lui faire comprendre que tu t'en bats allègrement les couilles.

\- Toujours aussi classe.

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. De mon côté, je vais de ce pas m'enregistrer en tant qu'avocate d'Hermione avant que cette enflure de Wringleton ne me réclame.

En effet, Pansy était une redoutable avocate qui n'avait perdu que très peu de procès, et encore, ce n'était que des affaires mineures. Elle était connue pour sa ténacité et la prévision de ses enquêtes et de ses travaux. En digne Serpentard, elle arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, à savoir la vérité. Pansy ne défendait pas quelqu'un si elle ne le croyait pas innocent.

La jeune femme fit la bise à Drago, salua les elfes et partit dans la foulée, sans prendre la peine d'emballer ses affaires. Elle comptait revenir rapidement, mais cette fois en tant qu'avocate. Drago la regarda partir sans un mot, pensant toujours à Hermione. Pris d'un doute, il se rendit dans la suite de la jeune femme et aperçut sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Seigneur, elle était vraiment partie les mains vides. Cela dit, toutes ses affaires étant encore ici, il gardait espoir qu'elle passe les récupérer. Il tenterait alors de lui parler, même s'il risquait fort de se prendre un aller-retour de la part d'Hermione, chose qu'il savait mériter.

En attendant, il fallait qu'il se vide l'esprit. Il se rendit à l'aile sud et commença à faire des longueurs, cherchant à s'épuiser physiquement pour que le mental se concentre sur sa fatigue et non ses peurs. Mais elles étaient tenaces et au bout d'une heure de natation non stop, il était certes exténué mais pas calmé. Drago se laissa flotter dans le bassin, ne sachant que faire. Il n'avait pas la tête à retourner à ses potions. Son élixir contre la gale des écailles était encore au stade embryonnaire, il reculait plus qu'il n'avançait. De fil en aiguille, l'esprit de Drago se focalisa sur les paroles de Pansy. Hermione craignait de le dégoûter avec sa peau meurtrie. Il faillit boire la tasse en laissant échapper un ricanement. Elle pouvait être d'une naïveté confondante parfois. Si, malgré son éducation, son statut de née-moldue ne le rebutait pas, il ne voyait pas trop ce qui pourrait le détourner de la jeune femme.

Soudain, une bougie s'illumina dans son esprit. Il sortit prestement de la piscine et de rendit directement dans son laboratoire, oubliant totalement qu'il était toujours en caleçon, pieds nus et qui plus est trempé. Il ne réalisa son accoutrement que lorsque Benny toussota légèrement à côté de lui, serviette et tenue complète dans les bras.

\- Merci Benny, sourit Drago.

\- Miss Granger manque à tout le monde.

\- Je sais.

Benny sortit de son labo et Drago réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pris racine que dans son cœur.

* * *

_La suite tout de suite !_


	29. Chapitre 29

_Et voilà la suite ! Une suite ou il n'y a pas un seul dialogue !_

* * *

Hermione ne reconnut pas tout de suite où elle avait atterri. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour reconnaître la forêt de Dean. Elle y était venue avec ses parents, enfant, et avait campé ici avec Harry lors de leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Il était étrange que son esprit l'ait conduite ici, mais les lieux s'accordaient particulièrement bien à son humeur. Battue par le vent, les arbres aux branches nues produisaient un sifflement morbide à vous vriller les tympans. Serrant les bras autour d'elle, Hermione se réfugia derrière un talus rocheux qui, à défaut de la protéger des hurlements du vent, la mettait à l'abri du plus gros des bourrasques.

Assise sur un rocher, elle amassa devant elle un tas de feuilles et de brindilles, puis fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette avant de réaliser, interdite, qu'elle était partie sans. Hermione avait fuit sans baguette, sans manteau, sans le minimum vital. Bon, en même temps, elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à quitter le Manoir. Elle s'y sentait bien, apaisée. Depuis peu, elle n'avait plus besoin des infusions de Betty et parvenait à dormir sans artifice. Bien sûr, elle se réveillait encore parfois, en proie à des souvenirs douloureux, mais rien d'aussi intense que ceux qu'elle faisait dans sa chaumière. Elle supportait mieux ses crises aussi, n'ayant plus besoin de recourir à une douleur plus intense comme dérivatif. Cette peine était toujours là, au fond d'elle, et elle doutait de s'en débarrasser un jour une bonne fois pour toute, mais elle ne se laissait plus submerger comme avant.

Pendant longtemps, Hermione avait crû qu'elle devait absolument coller à l'image que les gens s'étaient faite d'elle. A savoir une héroïne intelligente, forte, astucieuse, capable de se débrouiller seule et de ressortir encore plus puissante de chaque épreuve. Mais cette Hermione était un leurre, une illusion qui lui avait fait mettre la barre de ses exigences toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne inatteignable. Et là, tout le fragile château de cartes qui constituaient le monde tel qu'elle le voyait s'était écroulé, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Au fond du trou, Hermione n'avait pas su comment retourner à la lumière. Elle s'était petit à petit enfoncée dans les ténèbres solitaires qui allaient devenir son quotidien et le seul avenir qu'elle parvenait à visualiser.

Pourtant, les ténèbres avaient laissé passer un rayon de lumière, apporté par Artemis, puis Drago et les triplets. Petit à petit, chaque ami venu lui rendre visite avait apporté son propre rayon, et aujourd'hui les ténèbres autour d'Hermione s'étaient bien éclaircies. Elle ne voyait plus la vie en noir mais en nuance de gris, plus ou moins marqué selon son humeur du moment. Les seules couleurs de sa vie étaient celles de ses aquarelles et de ses portraits. Enfin, son portrait, pour le moment. Elle sourit. Elle avait aimé ces périodes de créativité, discuter avec Pansy, parler babioles et potins. Cela lui avait changé les idées et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas ressassé sa chute et l'anéantissement de sa vie.

D'ailleurs sa vie était-elle vraiment anéantie ? Elle était toujours en vie, même s'il s'était fallu de peu pour qu'elle aille embrasser la grève rocheuse tête la première, quelques semaines plus tôt. Drago avait eu du nez, ou alors elle avait été vraiment désespérée dans ses lettres. En y songeant, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit d'alarmant au jeune homme. Par contre,elle s'était un peu laissé aller dans son courrier pour Harry. Vu comment Drago l'avait mise sous cloche pour la protéger, nul doute qu'il avait du lire toute ses lettres au lieu de les transmettre. Dans un sens, Hermione devrait le remercier.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent alors qu'elle pensait à Drago. Elle tenait beaucoup à lui, de ça elle en était certaine. Mais elle craignait que ses sentiments ne soient dictées par une espèce de fascination pour l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Ne souffrait-elle pas d'un nouveau mal, une espèce de syndrome du héros, lui faisant croire qu'elle aimait Drago ? Ne confondait-elle pas amour et reconnaissance ? Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle sentait une migraine pointer, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à un mal de tête carabiné.

Le vent s'était calmé et Hermione réalisa que le soleil était presque au zénith. Elle était partie depuis plusieurs heures et ne savait pas si elle pourrait transplaner au Manoir Malefoy, avec tous ses sortilèges de protection. Elle ne savait même pas si elle en avait envie.

* * *

_Aïe Aïe Aïe ! Bon en même temps, je comprends Hermione, "aimer" quelqu'un parce qu'il vous a sauvé, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour :/_

_Je trouve intéressant qu'elle veuille faire la part des choses (oui, je sais, c'est moi qui ait écrit tout ça mais j'ai parfois l'impression que mes personnages murmurent leurs intentions à mes oreilles)_

_A ce soir pour la suite ! On y est presque, il reste 8 chapitres :D_

_Merci pour les reviews et les follows !_


	30. Chapitre 30

_Ola !_

_Je suis TELLEMENT DÉSOLÉE !_

_Nous avons eu des invités surprise pour le réveillon et après, on a beaucoup paressé, et là on ne va pas tarder à aller chez les uns et les autres, donc mon temps sur le pc est assez limité et depuis le smartphone, c'est vraiment compliqué de faire des mises à jour DONC !_

_Vu qu'il ne reste que 8 chapitres, et vu que je suppose que vous avez mieux à faire que de lire des fanfics en ces périodes de fêtes familiales, je vais publier l'histoire jusqu'à la fin :) Vous aurez ainsi le plaisir(? ou pas xD) de pouvoir enchaîner toute l'histoire jusqu'à la fin :)_

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à maintenant, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt sur une autre des mes fanfics :D_

* * *

Drago ne tenait plus en place. La nuit tombait et Hermione n'était toujours pas là. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle reviendrait mais les faits étaient là.

Elle était partie.

Maintenant, la question était la suivante : s'était-elle finalement ôté la vie ou était-elle allée chez quelqu'un d'autre ? Drago espérait de tout cœur que la deuxième solution était la bonne, même si l'idée qu'elle se soit réfugiée ailleurs était insoutenable pour lui. Elle lui manquait.

Seigneur, il l'aimait tellement. Il l'aimait déjà quand elle sortait avec Ron, puis ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord. À cette époque, Drago était en train de "purger" sa peine sous la houlette d'Arthur, donc il n'était pas encore en très bons termes avec le Trio d'Or et son entourage. Puis, petit à petit, chacun avait fait la paix avec le passé et Drago avait découvert à quel point Arthur était bon, qu'Harry était vraiment doué en défense contre les forces du mal, que Ron était un putain de génie aux échecs et qu'Hermione était bien plus qu'une "sale Sang-de-bourbe". Même Molly l'avait accueilli dans sa famille quand elle avait appris que sa mère avait définitivement abandonner le Manoir pour retourner dans sa famille, laissant à son fils la charge de la propriété.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu tenter sa chance, il était tombé de haut en apprenant qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un. A l'époque, Dedalus semblait être un parangon de vertu, tout le monde chantait ses louanges et le jeune homme ne voyait pas comment concurrencer un adversaire pareil, compte tenu de son passif. Alors il avait ravalé ses sentiments, les avait refoulés au plus profond de lui et s'était contenté du rôle d'ami. Rôle qu'il avait lamentablement accompli quand il avait appris pour le scandale. Il n'avait rien vu. Rien. Bordel, il était un ancien Mangemort, il avait hébergé Le Seigneur Noir dans ce Manoir, et il n'avait pas été foutu de voir que ce salaud de Wringleton était une ordure de la pire espèce.

Lorsque le scandale avait éclaté, Hermione avait trouvé refuge chez ses amis, dont lui. Il l'avait consolé tout en rêvant de torturer Wringleton jusqu'à la mort. Ou de le saigner à mort. Un petit sectumsempra. Il en avait lui-même testé l'effet, il savait ce que c'était de sentir la vie s'écouler hors de ses veines. Déjà à l'époque, Hermione avait eu du mal à remonter la pente, et il avait fallu que ce connard enfonce le clou deux ans de suite. C'est là qu'elle avait sombré, repoussant tout le monde et toute aide qu'on pourrait lui apporter.

Drago regarda le fond de son verre. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vidé. Un coup d'œil sur la table basse lui révéla qu'il venait de finir une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Un mouvement à sa droite lui apprit qu'il avait un visiteur. Il leva un regard vitreux et aperçut une paire de lunettes surmontée d'une cicatrice et d'une indomptable tignasse noire.

\- Potter, lança Drago sur le ton qu'il utilisait pendant leur années d'études.

\- Je t'ai connu plus frais, répliqua Harry en le débarrassant de son verre.

\- Hermione ?

\- Elle est à Godric's Hollow.

Drago acquiesça. Au moins, elle était en sécurité, même si elle était loin de lui.

\- Elle est venue directement ?

\- Non, elle est arrivée y a une heure à peine.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle est partie juste après le petit-déjeuner. Où était-elle ?

\- Alors ça, c'est une bonne question. Elle est arrivée trempée, transie de froid, avec juste sa robe sur le dos.

\- Elle allait bien ? S'alarma Drago en cherchant à se relever.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'a pas rechuté si c'est ton inquiétude. Elle semblait à la fois perdue et déterminée, c'était assez étrange à voir.

Becky arriva à ce moment-là avec deux malles. L'une contenait des vêtements qu'elle avait fait pour Hermione, l'autre son matériel de peinture. Drago déglutit en comprenant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Harry devina ses sentiments et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Elle reviendra. Elle a juste besoin de faire le point avec elle même, mais seule.

\- T'es en train de me dire que je suis devenu un poids pour elle ? Grogna Drago.

\- Je suis en train de te dire qu'elle a besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair pour réfléchir à son avenir. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

Drago le dévisagea sans comprendre. Harry soupira en souriant, réalisant que le jeune homme avait un coup dans le nez. Il s'agenouilla face à lui.

\- Drago... Hermione songe au futur.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Un futur sans lui, très certainement.


	31. Chapitre 31

Hermione était à la fenêtre quand quand Ginny tapa doucement à la porte. Le soleil se levait. Depuis 4 jours, Hermione squattait chez Ginny et Harry. Harry était retourné à Poudlard pour la fin du trimestre, il restait moins d'une semaine avant les vacances après tout. Il n'avait fait un saut à Godric's Hollow et au Manoir que pour lui rapporter ses affaires. Hermione se sentait lâche de ne pas y être aller en personne mais elle craignait que Drago ne parvienne à la convaincre de rester. Elle voulait dissocier le sauveur de l'homme. Elle voulait être sûr de ses propres sentiments. Plus jamais elle ne prendrait le risque de s'éprendre d'un individu parce qu'elle était, même inconsciemment, éblouie par cette personne, par ses agissements ou son passé.

\- Tu es déjà debout ?

\- Je n'ai pas dormi, avoua Hermione.

\- Des cauchemars ?

\- Des pensées. Confuses.

\- Pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Je ferai une sieste. Un avantage quand on n'a pas de job.

\- C'est passager. Pansy m'a parlé de ton portrait quand on s'est croisées en coup de vent à Londres.

Hermione hocha de la tête. Ginny lui avait expliqué que Pansy s'était enregistrée comme son avocate officielle. Elle lui avait aussi rapporté que Wringleton s'était décomposé quand il était venu réclamer son aide et qu'elle lui avait annoncé avec un sourire radieux qu'elle défendait une de ses victimes, avant de donner son nom. Apparemment, il avait perdu toute son aimabilite et avait commencé à l'insulter, devant témoins, preuve s'il en est qu'il était sacrément dans la merde. Pansy avait dû sortir sa baguette pour l'obliger à quitter son bureau, non sans lui avoir annoncé avec un sourire, carnassier cette fois, qu'elle allait prendre grand plaisir à le détruire en place publique.

Hermione descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et suivit Ginny dans la cuisine. Attablée face à un café, Hermione laissait ses pensées divaguer quand Ginny reprit la parole.

\- Mon chef veut que j'interview tous les plaignants. Dont toi. Surtout toi, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion. Tu te sens de le faire où pas ?

\- Avant le procès ?

\- Honnêtement, ça pourrait jouer en ta faveur. Si l'opinion publique réalise que tu as vécu l'enfer à cause de Wringlecon, dit-elle en écorchant volontairement le nom de cette ordure, ils seront encore moins clément avec lui.

\- Je ne recherche pas une vengeance.

\- Non, mais tu as besoin que quelqu'un, de preference le coupable, paie pour le mal qu'il t'a fait. Tu as besoin de justice.

Incapable de dire le contraire, Hermione replongea dans son café. Oui, il fallait que quelqu'un paie. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait payé pour les agissements de ce salaud. Elle s'était punie elle-même parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à lui. Parce qu'inconsciemment, elle s'était persuadée que c'était de sa faute, à elle, s'il avait pu profiter d'elle à ce point. Maintenant elle savait qu'elle n'était en rien coupable. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer ces années gaspillées à s'isoler et de mutiler. Par contre, elle pouvait faire en sorte que Wringleton ne soit plus jamais en mesure de détruire d'autres vies par sa soif de pouvoir.

\- Et après ? Je fais quoi ? Je reprends le cours de ma vie comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Si tu t'en sens capable, pourquoi pas ? Tu te vois retravailler au Ministère ? Demanda Ginny.

Hermione la regarda, interdite. Retravailler pour le Ministère ? L'idée lui parut excellente jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle la pression silencieuse dont elle était victime, en tant que Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre. Et puis elle pourrait retomber sur une copie de Wringleton, merci mais nan merci !

\- Non, je pense que c'est et que ça restera au dessus de mes forces, reconnut-elle en jouant avec sa cuillère.

\- Tant mieux. Je serais déçue et jalouse si Pansy était la seule à profiter de ton talent, avoua Ginny en tapant des mains.

\- Tu veux vraiment un portrait ?

\- Évidement. La spécialiste en art et luxe, c'est Pansy. Si elle dit que tu est phénoménale, et elle le dit, c'est que tu l'es. Sans te mettre la pression, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Hahaha ! Non, venant de vous, ce n'est pas de la pression. Je serais ravie de faire ton portrait.

\- Je voudrais un portrait de couple, murmura Ginny.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

\- Bon courage pour convaincre Harry de poser !

\- Je sais, je vais devoir le piéger, je crois, bouda Ginny.


	32. Chapitre 32

Comme par magie, les jours se mirent à défiler à une vitesse ahurissante. Tout le monde semblait vouloir terminer cette histoire avant Noël, pour passer un bon réveillon. Du jour au lendemain, Hermione se retrouva à passer ses journées avec Pansy, lisant les dossiers, préparant sa défense. Elle refusait cependant de rentrer trop dans les détails de sa propre vie privée. Elle ne voulait pas étaler son mal-être devant toute la société magique.

Finalement, la veille de Noël arriva plus vite que prévu, et Hermione se leva ce matin-là l'esprit étonnamment clair. Sans hâte, elle s'habilla et descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. Ginny et Harry l'attendaient en bas. Harry était en vacances et exceptionnellement, il n'était pas resté pour les vacances à Poudlard. Il tenait à être là pour son amie. Hermione savait que tous les autres seraient là aussi. Enfin, presque. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de Drago depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Manoir. Elle lui avait écrit pour lui expliquer ses raisons mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Vu comment elle avait fui, et connaissant ses sentiments, elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille plus lui parler. Mais cela lui faisait de la peine.

Non.

Cela lui brisait le cœur.

La veille de son audition, Hermione alla à une audience, sans Pansy, déguisée. Elle voulait voir de ses yeux la situation. Protégée de la foule grâce à un puissant sortilèges Glamour qui altérait son visage au point de la rendre méconnaissable, elle put assister à l'audience d'un homme qui avait dû fermer son commerce, pourtant florissant, et qui avait vu sa femme le quitter pour un autre suite à ça. Tandis qu'il défendait sa cause, du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son avocat, Hermione laissa son regard errer sur le public et se figea en apercevant la femme de Dedalus. Elle était entourée de ses enfants, deux marmots chouineurs et braillards, mal élevés au possible. L'audience se termina assez rapidement. Les preuves étaient accablantes contre Dedalus dans tous les cas. Hermione le regarda sortir par derrière, évacué par des Aurors pour retourner en détention provisoire.

Prise d'une intuition, elle s'approcha discrètement de l'épouse de Dedalus qui discutait avec l'avocat de son mari.

\- Vous êtes un incapable ! Vous deviez le sortir de ce merdier, on vous paie une fortune pour ça ! Vociféra la femme.

\- Difficile de plaider non coupable avec des preuves aussi flagrantes, répliqua l'avocat, énervé.

\- Il fallait les subtiliser, ou les falsifier !

\- Et risquer de perdre mon droit d'exercer ? Vous êtes cinglée !

\- Bon il reste qui à passer ?

\- Juste Hermione Granger.

\- Pfff ! Cette bécasse née-moldue ? Vous avez intérêt à la détruire !

L'avocat se redressa, piqué au vif. Il semblait plus jeune qu'Hermione, malgré sa haute taille.

\- Vous voulez que je détruise la Hermione Granger qui a aidé le Survivant à vaincre Lord Voldemort ? Vous m'avez pris pour qui, Dumbledore ? Je serai satisfait si votre mari écope de moins de 10 ans à Azkaban ! Répliqua l'avocat en récupèrant ses affaires prestement.

Sur ces paroles, il la planta là et partit en fulminant, laissant la femme pester dans le tribunal vide. Elle avisa alors Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Quoi, vous voulez la photo ? Ça vous dérange pas d'écouter les conversations des autres ? Aucun savoir-vivre, j'vous jure !

\- Vos enfants.

\- Quoi mes enfants ?

\- Ils m'empêchent de passer depuis la fin de l'audience, répondit Hermione tout sourire.

En effet, les garnements avaient déplacé les sieges de manière à encercler Hermione et tournaient autour en poussant des cris d'indiens.

\- Et alors, vous pouvez pas vous débrouiller ?

\- Oh si, bien sûr !

Tout sourire, Hermione sortit sans baguette et fit un geste de la main, sans quitter l'épouse Wringleton des yeux.

\- Depulso.

Aussitôt, tous les sièges autour d'elle s'écartèrent violement, heurtant avec fracas la barrière délimitant l'espace public ou les autres sièges. La femme poussa un cri, tandis que ses enfants, surpris, se mirent à pleurer.

\- Mais vous êtes malade !

\- Je vous ai donné l'opportunité de rappeler vos enfants, s'étonna Hermione.

\- Vous auriez pu leur faire mal ?

\- Sont-ils blessés ?

D'un coup d'œil, elle les observa rapidement. Évidemment, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

\- Tout va pour le mieux, alors.

\- Vous pourriez avoir pitié, ils risquent de perdre leur père ! Cria la femme, tentant probablement d'obtenir de la compassion par ce biais.

Hermione se redressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa le trio de son regard le plus froid, le plus noir.

\- De la pitié ? Et vous ? Avez-vous eu pitié de toutes les vies que vous avez détruites ? Avez-vous éprouvé de la compassion pour toutes les personnes que vous avez fait souffrir ? Ne venez-vous pas de dire que vous vouliez détruire Hermione Granger ? Pourquoi devrais-je éprouver de la pitié pour des gens comme vous, prêt à écraser sans scrupule tous ceux qui auront le malheur de croiser votre route ? Sachez que dans la vie, on finit toujours par récolter ce que l'on sème.

La femme ne sut que répondre, interdite, et tous les trois regardèrent partir cette étrange femme.


	33. Chapitre 33

Le jour de l'audience arriva. Forcée par Pansy, Hermione avait lu la Gazette tous les jours, et Ginny, qui suivait l'affaire avec grand intérêt, rapportait aux deux femmes tous les petits détails qui n'étaient pas publiés dans le journal sorcier. Ce matin-là, Hermione avait l'esprit clair. Quelque soit l'issue du procès, elle avait décidé de tourner la page. Elle était une Gryffondor, par la barbe de Merlin. La période où elle se lamentait sur elle-même était révolue. Elle était arrivée à sa conclusion la veille, après son échange avec la femme de Dedalus. Dans un sens, elle remerciait le karma de ne pas lui avoir infligé la vie de cette femme. Ce n'était pas les enfants de Dedalus qu'elle porterait.

La veille, après sa petite escapade, elle était allée faire les boutiques. Elle cherchait une tenue précise, qu'elle avait fini par trouver dans un magasin moldu. Hermione n'avait montré son achat à personne. Elle n'était pas sûre que Pansy, Ginny ou Harry (ça en fait des y) approuvent son idée. Moins ils en savaient, mieux elle se porterait. Elle s'habilla et descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner. Tout le monde était là, sauf Blaise et Drago. Le premier car il plaidait dans une autre affaire et le second car personne n'avait eu de nouvelle depuis des jours. Tous avaient une idée plus ou moins précise de pourquoi il n'était pas là. Tous savaient qu'il serait capable d'étrangler Dedalus, de l'éventrer même à mains nues s'il le croisait.

Finalement, l'heure de se présenter arriva et tous se rendirent au tribunal. Quand Hermione, Harry et Ron passèrent les portes de la salle d'audience, le silence se fit instantanément. Il y avait quelques têtes connues dans , comme Lavande, les jumelles Patil et Seamus. Harry aperçut Cho Chang ainsi que Goyle, à sa grande surprise. le professeur Flitwick et McGonagall étaient assis au fond de la salle. Cela faisait beaucoup de célébrités pour une aussi petite pièce, mais la présence du Golden Trio était le nec plus ultra.

Refoulant sa nervosité, Hermione serra les mains et traversa la salle, Pansy sur les talons, impressionnante dans sa belle robe d'avocate. Lorsque les deux femmes passèrent la barrière de sécurité, elles tournèrent la tête vers le parti de la défense. Hermione lança un regard glacial à Dedalus, qui fit la moue, tandis que Pansy saluait d'un hochement de tête l'avocat adverse. Celui-ci lui lança un regard triste, limite implorant, semblant dire "S'il vous plait, débarrassez moi de lui !"

L'audience commença et Pansy se leva pour recapituler les faits. Hermione, bien que prévenue et préparée, sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler à l'évocation de ces douloureux souvenirs. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle avait froid, elle avait chaud, elle avait peur. Alors que Pansy continuait a raconter sa vie depuis le scandale, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, Dedalus finit par ricaner sans prendrez la peine de se cacher. Son avocat lui souffla de se taire, mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête, prenant la parole alors que n'était pas encore à lui de s'exprimer.

\- Je vous en prie, on parle d'Hermione Granger ! Cette femme est jalouse parce que j'ai eu le poste qu'elle convoitait ! Elle n'a aucune crédibilité ! Elle, elle a souffert ? Laissez-moi rire ! C'est moi qui ait souffert de passer après elle !

\- M. Wringleton, taisez-vous, souffla son avocat, prêt à plonger sous le bureau en voyant l'air mécontent des membres du jury.

\- Personne ne l'aimait au Ministère, et j'ai dû lutter pour remettre en place une entente cordiale, pour que les choses avancent ! Continua Dedalus, a moitié fou.

\- M. Wringleton, commença la juge, une sorcière à la carrure impressionnante.

\- C'est moi qui devrait porter plainte contre cette... Extrémiste du travail ! S'emporta l'accusé.

\- M. Wringleton ! Insista la juge.

\- Vous vous rendez pas compte...

\- M. WRINGLETON ! Tonna la juge, réduisant la salle entière au silence.

On aurait pu entendre voler un billywig dans le tribunal. Dressée, les mains en appui sur son bureau, elle regardait Wringleton avec tellement de fureur dans le regard qu'il se ratatina sur lui-même.

\- Il me semble avoir compris vos griefs, M. Wringleton. J'en conclus que vous plaidez non-coupable, comme chaque jour depuis le début de ce procès ?

\- Parfaitement, couina Dedalus.

\- Vous avez conscience que les preuves sont toutes contre vous ? Demanda la juge, doutant à voix haute de la capacité mentale de l'accusé.

\- Je suis innocent ! C'est moi la victime dans cette histoire ! S'exclama Dedalus avant de partir dans un ricanement incontrôlable.

\- Maître Parkinson, continuez.

\- Bien votre honneur. Donc, je disais...

A ce moment-là, Hermione se leva, se plaça face au public et ouvrit la blouse qu'elle portait, la laissant glisser le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle forme un petit tas autour de ses pieds.


	34. Chapitre 34

Des exclamations fusèrent dans tous les sens. Des flash crépitèrent. Ginny n'était pas au courant mais un regard appuyé d'Hermione lui avait fait comprendre que quelque chose allait se passer. Aussi ne rata-t-elle rien de la scène qui se déroulait.

Là, aux yeux de tous, Hermione dévoilait la profondeur de son mal-être. Elle portait un ensemble de lingerie noir, basique, composé d'un boxer et d'une brassière. Mais ce n'était pas sa tenue qui provoquait un tel agissement. C'était son corps, c'était ses scarifications, c'était la preuve physique et douloureuse de ces sombres années. Elle tourna sur elle-même, montrant ainsi que peu de peau avait été épargnée. Même la juge, pourtant habitué à cotoyer le pire, eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le corps de cette héroïne de guerre.

Dans le public, Ron avait les larmes aux yeux et Harry ne pouvait quitter des yeux le bras d'Hermione, là ou les cicatrices étaient les plus nombreuses et ou l'on pouvait lire, quelques années plus tôt, l'ignoble expression "Sang-de-bourbe". Ginny, malgré ses yeux embués, prenait autant de photo qu'elle le pouvait. Luna était horrifiée et Neville serrait les poings, prêt à boxer.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'avoir marqué les esprits, Hermione se tourna vers le jury. Du coin de l'oeil elle pouvait voir Dedalus lui lancer un regard mauvais, tandis que son avocat lançait à son client un regard plus que dégoûté. Mais la jeune femme les ignora et s'adressa aux sorciers et sorcières qui allaient bientôt délibérer sur le sort de Dedalus Wringleton.

\- Je suis Hermione Granger. Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, même si je préférerai. Cela signifierait que je suis anonyme, que je suis inconnue. Que je suis juste moi. Votre respect et votre sympathie m'honorent, mais ils me pèsent aussi. Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendiez compte de la pression que vous imposez à quelqu'un quand vous le mettez sur un piédestal. Même avec la meilleure intention du monde, cela reste une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

Elle fit une pause, sa voix se brisant. Elle devait se calmer, aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Quand j'ai intégré le Ministère, j'étais fière. Vraiment. Avec la fin de la Guerre, il y avait un monde à reconstruire, à restructurer, à réorganiser. Pour beaucoup, c'était un travail ardu. Pour moi, c'était presque des vacances, après une année à chasser des Horcruxes dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Mais les dossiers sont devenus plus durs, plus complexes, et vos attentes plus élevées, plus pesantes. A cette époque, j'ai rencontré Dedalus. Pour lui, j'étais juste Hermione, j'étais juste moi.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers Dedalus, qui arborait un sourire suffisant, comme s'il était sorti d'affaire grâce à la principale plaignante.

\- Je l'ai aimé. Vraiment. Et j'ai crû qu'il m'aimait. Mais ce n'était que des mensonges, comme l'ont dévoilé les divers scandales qui ont trainé mon nom dans la boue. Et c'est là que ma chute a commencé. Je n'avais pas demandé à être sur votre piédestal. Je ne voulais pas de votre admiration. Mais j'ai tout fait pour satisfaire vos attentes, pour correspondre à l'image que vous aviez de moi. Et puis cet homme est arrivé, m'a trompée, a volé le fruit de mon travail, m'a trainé dans la boue. Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

Hermione lança un regard noir à Dedalus, dont le sourire s'était figée en une grimace haineuse.

\- Vous avez pris sa défense ! A lui ! C'était moi, la femme bafouée, mais vous avez pris le parti du harceleur ! Vous avez agit de la même manière, il y a des années, quand Harry vous avait prévenu du retour de Voldemort ! Vous l'avez discrédité, et vous avez fait pareil avec moi ! Et ce mal-être, cette douleur mentale, je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul moyen de la faire taire : provoquer une douleur physique, plus forte que cette douleur mentale, pour l'étouffer, la refouler au second plan. Voici, mesdames, messieurs, le résultat des manigances de Dedalus Wringleton, auxquelles vous avez participé.

Alors que la foule et les jurés commençaient à protester, un hurlement sadique échappa à Dedalus quand il passa par dessus la table et se jeta sur Hermione, le regard fou, prenant sa gorge entre ses mains.

\- J'aurais dû te tuer !

\- DEPULSO !

Dedalus fut expulsé et cogna lourdement contre les tribunes du juré, dont surgirent 2 sorciers pour le maîtriser. Pansy se précipita pour relever son amie, lui tendant par la même occasion sa blouse. Une fois rhabillée, Hermione, frottant sa gorge, se tourna vers l'origine du sortilège. Le bras toujours tendu, en position defensive, Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux.


	35. Chapitre 35

Le reste de l'audience se déroula dans le désordre le plus total, mais l'attitude désastreuse de Wringleton avait bien évidemment joué contre lui. Même son avocat avait jeté l'éponge, laissant Wringleton et sa détestable épouse se débrouiller seuls. Il alla même jusqu'à s'excuser auprès d'Hermione.

Vers 17h, l'affaire était close et Dedalus avait écopé d'une peine de 15 ans et d'une amende qui mettait quasiment sa famille sur la paille. Sa femme avait hurlé quand le jugement était tombé, surtout quand la juge lui avait conseillé de se trouver un travail. Après le témoignage d'Hermione, le procès avait été d'une rapidité fulgurante. Il n'y avait plus personne pour prendre la défense de Wringleton. On ne touchait pas impunément à une figure historique de l'histoire du monde sorcier, et Dedalus allait l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Ce soir-là, une fois toute cette histoire enfin terminée, Hermione se sentait vide, exténuée. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait tourné la page. Dedalus allait payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait, à elle comme à d'autres. Étonnamment, elle avait survécu, elle avait du mal à y croire. Hermione sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ron fut le premier à rentrer. Sans un mot, les yeux rouges, il ouvrit les bras et Hermione s'y précipita. Il referma les bras et la serra contre lui, incapable de parler. Elle était son premier amour et aurait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur. Mais c'était surtout et avant tout une amie en or qu'il avait failli perdre. Seigneur, quand Dedalus s'était jeté sur elle, Ron avait mis trop de temps à réagir. Heureusement que Drago avait été plus rapide.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut Harry qui arriva et sans un mot, Hermione passa dans ses bras pour un autre câlin de réconfort. Incapable de se retenir, elle se mit à rire et pleurer en même temps, savourant à la fois cette sensation de liberté et sentent la tension accumulée toutes ces années se dissoudre et alléger le poids qu'elle portait. Ils discutèrent aussi beaucoup, notamment de ce statut de Héros qui leur pourrissait la vie, espérant que le témoignage d'Hermione allait un peu calmer les effusions et autres démonstrations dont ils étaient parfois victimes. Harry avait d'ailleurs l'intention d'en parler au Ministre de la Magie, histoire de calmer les ardeurs. Il voulait surtout rappeler au peuple sorcier qu'ils n'étaient que des êtres humains, capable de se tromper, de se blesser, d'être faible. Ils n'étaient pas des super héros invincibles. Il était temps que le monde sorcier tourne aussi la page et aille de l'avant.

Le dîner fut joyeux, entrecoupés de blagues, de rires, de taquineries. Toutes ces choses qui avaient manqué à Hermione. Elle n'en revenait pas de se sentir si légère, et se sentait maintenant stupide de s'être apitoyée sur elle-même toutes ces années. Que de temps perdu. Et d'occasion. Un des actes manqués qu'Hermione regrettait le plus était bien Drago. Le jeune Serpentard était aux abonnés absents et la jeune femme ressentait comme un manque. Bien qu'elle donna le change et participa activement à la conversation, personne n'était dupe. Finalement, à force de la voir regarder sa montre toutes les 5 minutes, Blaise fut le premier à craquer.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Hermione, soit tu vas chez Drago de toi-même, soit je t'y emmène chargée sur mon épaule comme un sac à patates !

\- Quoi ? Non... Balbutia Hermione.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, râla Ron.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Arrête de te voiler la face. Et aie pitié de nous. On vous voit vous tourner autour depuis des semaines.

\- Drago en pince pour toi depuis des années, lui rappela Pansy.

Hermione les regarda, tour à tour. Que des sourires bienveillants et encourageants. Pourtant, une petite voix lui disait qu'elle devait se protéger, pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau.

\- Hermione.

La jeune femme regarda Harry, de l'autre côté de la table. Il se leva, alla jusqu'à elle et la prit par les épaules.

\- Drago n'est pas Dedalus. Ne va pas croire une seule seconde qu'il pourrait y avoir la moindre similitude entre les deux.

\- Sans compter qu'à la moindre entourloupe, certains ici seraient ravis de lui faire tâter de leur poing, ajouta Ron en se frappant une main dudit poing, l'air ravi.

\- Certains ? Répliqua Pansy. Tu veux dire tous, Weasmoche !

Ron lui lança un regard noir tant il détestait ce surnom, mais la lueur taquine dans les yeux de Pansy le calma aussitôt. Hermione, à la fois inquiète mais déterminée, se leva d'un coup, renversant sa chaise.

\- Désolée, je dois vous laisser.

\- On évitera le Manoir pendant quelques semaines, plaisanta Blaise.

\- C'est pas là qu'on devait passer le réveillon demain ? Rappela soudain Luna.

\- Je crois que c'est mort, répliqua Theodore.

\- On le fera chez moi, laissons-les tranquilles pour les fêtes, proposa Pansy, en regardant Hermione transplaner.


	36. Chapitre 36

Drago n'avait pas prévu d'aller à l'audience d'Hermione. Mais il s'était retrouvé au tribunal un peu sans savoir comment, et il soupçonnait un de ses elfes de l'avoir "aider" à s'y rendre. Une fois sur place, autant y assister. Caché au fond de la salle, au contraire de leurs amis qui étaient tous au premier rang, Drago avait sentit son cœur rater un battement en la voyant passer la double porte, suivie de Pansy. Elle portait une blouse large qui la couvrait jusqu'aux chevilles et Drago imaginait sans peine qu'elle voulait cacher l'intensité de sa dépression aux gens qui l'entouraient.

Drago devait cependant reconnaitre qu'elle avait meilleure mine. Elle était encore un peu mince et avait encore le visage un peu creusé, mais les cernes avaient disparu et elle semblait reposée. Son regard n'était plus celui d'une biche effrayée, surprise par le transplanage d'un sorcier. Bien qu'il y discerne encore quelques lueurs d'appréhension qu'il mit sur le compte de la foule, elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller mieux. Pansy avait peut-être raison finalement. Cela lui fit mal de l'admettre, mais Hermione n'avait apparemment plus besoin de lui, clairement. Il ne savait pas trop comment le prendre, mais à cet instant précis, il se sentait de trop. Indésirable.

Il resta néanmoins, et bien lui en prit, car il put ainsi assister à la renaissance du Phénix. Sa belle Hermione Granger, affrontant les foules et dévoilant ses tourments les plus secrets, leurs causes et leurs conséquences. Il vit aussi Dedalus perdre les pédales et de jeter sur la jeune femme. Drago réagit au quart de tour, et bien lui en prit car Ron, qu'il avait vu esquissé un mouvement, c'était figé quand Dedalus avait saisi Hermione à la gorge. Probablement par peur de toucher la jeune femme. Lui ne fut pas aussi hésitant et son sortilège d'expulsion envoya littéralement Wringleton voler et s'écraser contre l'estrade de la juge. Il croisa brièvement le regard de la jeune femme, puis la panique et la foule les séparèrent. Sans attendre, il quitta le tribunal et rentra chez lui. Il savait qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, après un tel comportement de la part de Dedalus. Cet imbécile avait creusé sa propre tombe, et bien qu'Azkaban ne soit plus aussi lugubre qu'avant, il y avait de fortes chances qu'un individu tel que lui n'y survive pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il était midi passé. Becky, impressionnante de bon sens, ne lui avait préparé qu'une légère collation et une bonne dose de whisky. Bien que la bouteille fut présente sur le plateau, il ne se resservit pas. Drago était obsédé par les cicatrices d'Hermione. Et surtout par le regard que la jeune femme leur portait. A titre personnel, et pour être franc, voir vulgaire, il s'en battait totalement les couilles qu'elle soit ainsi scarifiée de la tête au pied. Il l'aimait, avec ou sans traces de mutilation. Mais il savait, grâce à Pansy entre autre, qu'Hermione e les supportait pas. Il n'était pas spécialisé dans les soins, mais il était bon en potions, après tout.

Il prit sa décision. Puisque son projet actuel de traitement ne fonctionnait pas, il allait le modifier pour faire un baume cicatrisant exceptionnel. Il en existait déjà, mais Hermione les avait essayés et cela n'avait rien arrangé pour elle. Fort de son choix et avec un nouvel objectif en tête, il se rendit dans son laboratoire, après avoir remercié Becky, et se mit au travail. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas trouver la recette parfaite en quelques heures, mais à la fin de la journée, il avait plusieurs ébauches et listes d'ingrédients à trouvee, à mélanger et à tester. Il songea aussi qu'il allait devoir trouver un cobaye, quitte à se scarifier si besoin. Alors que l'heure du dîner était passée depuis longtemps, il sentit que quelqu'un venait de transplaner sur sa propriété. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci ?

En râlant, il jeta son tablier sur le plan de travail et se rendit dans l'entrée, pestant contre les visiteurs inattendus et songeant à augmenter ses sortilèges de protection. Une fois sur le perron, il avisa une silhouette qui se rapprochait, mais impossible de discerner son visage. Soudain, la silhouette s'arrêta, hors de portée de la lumière qui émanait de sa baguette. Drago en ressentit encore plus de frustration.

\- Qui est là ? Aboya-t-il, pas d'humeur à être aimable.

La réponse lui fut donnée sous la forme d'un patronus, flottant dans la nuit et nageant jusqu'à lui. Drago se figea en voyant la silhouette de la créature. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne avec un patronus de loutre.


	37. Chapitre 37

Drago sentit ses jambes défaillir en la voyant pénétrer dans le champ de lumière de son sortilège Lumos. Hermione semblait inquiète, nerveuse, comme si elle hésitait à prendre la parole.

\- Bonsoir Drago.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il après un silence, cherchant à savoir s'il rêvait où pas.

La jeune femme piétina quelques instants, cherchant apparemment ses mots, évitant son regard.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, tu as dit que je pourrais rester ici aussi longtemps que je le voudrais.

Drago déglutit. Oui, il l'avait dit. Mais dans sa tête, ça sonnait comme une demande en mariage, une vie de couple jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Il ne voulait pas être une parenthèse dans la vie d'Hermione.

\- Cela va dépendre.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Hermione, nerveuse.

\- De ce que tu cherches.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension d'Hermione, il soupira et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Si tu cherches juste un abri temporaire ou un échappatoire avant de reprendre le cours de ta vie, dont je ne ferai pas partie, je suis désolé, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Oh.

Ce petit 'Oh' déçu fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Drago. Retenant ses larmes, il évita le regard d'Hermione et fit demi-tour, ne voulant surtout pas lui montrer son chagrin.

\- Et si je cherche un foyer à vie ? Un endroit où je me sente chez moi, auprès de la personne que j'aime ?

Drago s'arrêta et fit lentement face à la jeune femme, tandis que son cerveau enregistrait et analysait les paroles de la jeune femme. Les yeux larmoyants, il la fixa, un air incrédule sur le visage. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Est-ce que je peux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

Drago ne se souvint pas exactement à quel moment son cerveau lui hurla "c'est maintenant ou jamais !". Toujours est-il que la seconde d'après, il fondait sur elle pour l'enlacer et lui dévorer les lèvres. Hermione noua ses bras autour de sa nuque, répondant avec passion à son baiser, ne laissant aucun doute sur le sens de sa question et de sa venue. Lorsqu'il la souleva un peu, elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Drago, qui retint une exclamation de surprise. Dans cette position, leurs bassins se frôlaient dangereusement, et il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit. Sans hésiter, il rentra dans le Manoir et la conduisit dans sa suite, se souciant peu des sourires ravis de ses trois elfes, qui les saluèrent le plus naturellement du monde, tandis qu'Hermione, rouge comme une tomate, pouffait de rire dans son cou.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, Drago déposa la jeune femme sur le lit et entreprit de la déshabiller, mais elle stoppa son geste.

\- Attends.

De son sac, elle sortit un carnet à dessin, épais et apparemment très utilisé au vu de son usure. Elle le lui tendit avec un petit sourire. Drago le prit, l'ouvrit, et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. C'était lui. Sur chaque page, sur chaque surface, dans chaque angle, il y avait un dessin de lui. Portrait, plein-pied, buste... Hermione l'avait croqué sous toutes les formes, avec toutes les expressions possibles. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione essuie une larme sur sa joue.

\- Au cas ou le message ne serait pas assez clair, je t'aime, Drago Malefoy, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Si tu veux de moi, bien sûr, ajouta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Au cas ou le message ne serait pas assez clair, je t'aime, Hermione Granger, depuis tellement longtemps que j'en ai oublié la date. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir maintenant, tu rêves éveillée.

Il referma le carnet d'un claquement, le posa délicatement sur la table de nuit et revint à ses premières idées, à savoir déshabiller la jeune femme. Celle-ci était gênée d'exposer ainsi ses cicatrices. C'était une chose de les montrer à des inconnus, c'en était une autre de les dévoiler à Drago. Mais il entreprit d'embrasser chacune d'entre elles, amoureusement, paresseusement, et ce fut finalement Hermione qui capitula, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, excitée par tant de douceur. En riant, il se dévêtit et la rejoignit sur le lit dans le plus simple appareil.

Drago prit son temps pour la préparer, jouant de ses doigts et de sa langue, tout en lui refusant les mêmes plaisirs. Il était bien trop tendu pour résister aux caresses de la jeune femme mais il lui promit que la prochaine fois, elle mènerait le jeu comme elle l'entendrait. Lorsqu'il la sentit prête à le recevoir, Drago dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas brusquer les choses, mais c'était tellement bon qu'il faillit venir au premier coup de reins. Hermione ne l'aidait pas beaucoup en gémissant sous lui, mais il parvint à se maîtriser et lui fit l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse et de douceur, la portant jusqu'à l'orgasme avant de l'y rejoindre, haletant.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Au fait, dit Drago en s'appuyant sur les coudes pour la regarder, l'air mutin, j'accepte ta demande en mariage.


	38. Chapitre 38 - FIN

Hermione posa son pinceau, satisfaite. Le portrait de famille était magnifique. Il lui avait demandé deux mois de travail, mais ses clients étaient prêts à attendre. Ceux-là avaient passé commande deux ans auparavant pour avoir une toile de sa main. La femme s'essuya les mains et recula, les bras croisés. Oui, il était parfait tel quel.

\- Fini ?

Hermione se tourna vers son mari en souriant. La quarantaine lui allait bien. Crâne rasé sur le côté, cheveux longs coiffés en bun sur le dessus, petite barbe entretenue, Drago avait un look de viking qui rendait Hermione folle. Dans le bon sens du terme. Quand il portait un costume sur mesure, comme c'était le cas actuellement, cela l'excitait au plus haut point, et elle ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire savoir. Un simple regard de sa part suffit à embraser les reins de Drago, qui en conclut qu'ils allaient être en retard.

\- Tu es insatiable, lui lança Drago une demi-heure plus tard, en défroissant sa chemise d'un mouvement de baguette, avant de la remettre.

Hermione se nettoya de la même manière, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Comme si cela te dérangerait.

\- Par le slip de Merlin, certainement pas !

Puis il la regarda s'habiller. Sa femme. Sa moitié. L'amour de sa vie. A presque quarante ans, comme lui, elle avait gagné en maturité et son corps commençait à peine à montrer quelques signes de son âge, comme de fines pâtes d'oie au coin des yeux. Quoi qu'en y songeant, Drago se demanda si ce n'était pas le résultat de son humeur éternellement joviale. Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec lui, elle n'avait plus jamais eu de crises d'angoisse. Oh, elle avait quelques petits coups de mou, mais rien d'aussi dramatique.

Tandis qu'il renouait sa cravate, elle enfila sa robe de cocktail : un fourreau de soie rouge, bordé d'un biais or et ornée d'une ceinture de la même couleur. Sans être vulgaire, la tenue était audacieuse et ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Sa peau redevenue lisse était ce qu'elle préférait. Drago avait mis le temps, mais au bout de 5 ans, il avait finalement trouve le remède ultime contre tout type de cicatrice. Depuis, Hermione avait retrouvé sa peau vierge. Elle avait longtemps hésité à faire disparaître la torture de Bellatrix, puis elle avait décidé de tourner une nouvelle page en appliquant le baume de son mari.

Le couple quitta le manoir main dans la main, transplanant pour se rendre au bal de Noël du Ministère. C'était l'endroit où les nominés de l'année recevait leur prix et Drago, pour son baume cicatrisant, était un des invités d'honneur. Ils retrouvèrent sur place Harry et Ginny, dont les enfants étaient gardés par Molly et Arthur. Pansy était là, en compagnie de Ron. Ces deux-là s'étaient mariés deux ans après Drago et Hermione, et Pansy attendait un heureux événement. Luna et Neville, ainsi que leurs jumeaux, arrivèrent en même temps que Blaise, éternel célibataire coureur de jupon, et Théodore qui venait accompagné de son petit ami, Tiberius, avec qui il sortait depuis quatre ans.

La cérémonie fut rapide, Drago récupéra son prix et retourna auprès de ses amis. En chemin, il fut alpagué par le directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, qui le prit à part pendant quelques minutes, avant de le laisser en lui tapotant l'épaule, un sourire de fierté étirent ses fines lèvres parcheminées.

\- Que voulait Minerva ? Demanda Harry.

\- Elle m'a proposé un poste. Professeur de potions, avoua Drago.

\- Tu vas accepté ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas.

\- Tu comptes jouer au professeur Rogue ? Se moqua Ron.

Le regard noir de Drago le fit ricaner.

\- Ah oui, bien, tu as le même regard, confirma Harry en plaisantant.

\- Cela dit, je pense que tu serais un bon formateur, reconnut Ron. Il suffit de voir comment tu t'occupes de nos garnements, ricana Ron.

\- Le tien n'est pas encore né, lui rappela Ginny.

\- Mais les vôtres sont un peu les nôtres, on s'entraîne avec, plaisanta Pansy.

Hermione ne disait mot, se contentant d'écouter. Drago ne savait pas trop ce que pensait sa femme, aussi l'entraîna-t-il sur la piste de danse pour en discuter avec elle.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors ? Répéta Hermione.

\- Tu te vois vivre à Poudlard ?

\- Y vivre ? Seuls les professeurs y vivent, Drago.

\- Et les bibliothécaires, rajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il se pourrait que j'ai glissé à McGonagall que j'accepterai sa proposition à la condition que mon adorable épouse obtienne le poste de bibliothécaire.

\- Mais... Mme Pince ? Et ma peinture ?

\- Ce dinosaure ? Qu'elle prenne sa retraite. Et tu peux peindre n'importe où. Je n'irais nulle part sans toi.

Il scella cette promesse d'un baiser, se souciant peu des exclamations qui retentirent ça et là. Hermione lui rendit son baiser. Un nouveau chapitre allait commencer à la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

* * *

_Voilàààààààààààààà c'est terminé !_

_Je devrais remercier le Potter Time Magazine de m'avoir engagé comme chroniqueuse, sinon je n'aurais jamais découvert ce site et je n'aurais jamais repris l'écriture, chose qui me manquait mais je n'avais pas d'idée et je ne savais qu'écrire. Et finalement, écrire des fanfictions dans un univers que j'adore et grâce à qui je suis en vie aujourd'hui, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. De cette manière, j'ai toujours un pied dedans, je ne pouvais demander mieux :)_

_Si cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres fanfictions :D J'en ai 3 en attente, dont voici quelques infos pour vous attirer dans mes filets :_

_**\- The impossible Magic**, qui est en cours de rédaction et de publication (humour, amitié, tranche de vie) : Jaimie est née-moldue, Abernathy est Sang-Pur. Tout les oppose, pourtant le destin fait tout pour les réunir au travers des différentes aventures qu'ils vont vivre pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard._

_**\- Portitor Animarum**, en cours de rédaction (Thriller, suspense, pas vraiment de romance) : Harry est Auror et a vu bien des choses dans sa carrière. Mais un sorcier mort, vidé de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, c'est bien la première fois qu'il voit ça. La situation se complexifie quand une jeune femme se présente au Ministère et demande à lui parler. C'est une moldue et pourtant, elle est capable de faire de la magie._

_**\- Une seconde chance**, en cours de rédaction (Dramione, romance, peine/confort) : Drago a tout pour être heureux. Du moins, il avait tout. Suite à une dispute, Hermione est partie et il est resté sans nouvelle. Or, voilà qu'elle débarque chez lui, sans prévenir, 10 ans après._

_Vraiment, j'espère vous revoir bientôt :) Comme vous pouvez le voir, les idées pullulent dans ma tête, et ça, ce ne sont que les 3 que j'ai décidé de garder xD_

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, on se voit en janvier ;)_

_Des bisous et des câlins poufsouffliens à tous et à toutes !_


End file.
